Changing History
by xoglowergrinox123
Summary: He finally defeated Voldemort after a long four-year war, and realized that he lost everything that he swore to protect. Consumed with sorrow and rage, ancient magic comes into play, and Harry opens his eyes to a time that is not his own...
1. 1 Departure

**Chapter 1- Departure**

The man stood at the center of the battlefield. Stone, white corpses were scattered across the field that had once belonged to the once magnificent castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man turned his haunted, dark, green eyes towards its ruins. The ruins that had once formed his home; the one place he always believed he could come back to, was gone. Overwhelming grief swelled up in his chest as he took in the sight of his former school. No more would it have laughing students bounding through the halls, or teachers scolding their students for doing so. He looked away in pain and turned back to the bodies that were piled at his feet. On the ground was a combination of both friends and Death Eaters. So many— so many he could name. So many he saw fall bravely from two pathetic, heartless words. _Avada Kedarva_. Those two words would haunt him for the rest of his gray life.

Young Harry Potter stood at the center of the battlefield flooding with grief as he looked over all he had lost. This war, which he fought so long to win, was a disaster. He failed. He fought, unyielding to death, so that others could live and he failed at his attempt to save them. He was supposed to be the wizarding world's savior, the Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, but how could he be called a savior when there was no one left to call him such? Everyone was gone.

The dark haired man limped through the maze of corpses. He had many wounds and had lost so much blood, but he didn't care. His physical pain was no match for the throbbing ache in his chest. All of his tears had gone dry, and had none left to shed. The man kept walking, kept searching. The adrenaline he felt whilst fighting was wearing off. The various cuts and gashes he received were beginning to throb and sting with pain. Harry didn't know for how long he searched; his eyes looking for that long red hair in the sea of blood and bodies. It wasn't for many hours until he found her. He gave out a cry and stumbled over to her sprawled form. He just knelt there and held her close. He stared into those once beautiful, dark brown, eyes that had once held so much life and mirth; now there was only a vast emptiness in those eyes and in Harry's heart.

"Ginny…" he sobbed with both pain and longing. His heart tore open with agony. Someone had pierced a knife through his heart and cut it open, so that it stayed there, in his chest, bleeding with pain and loss. "Ginny…no…please no." He grabbed hold of her hand. A golden band lay upon her third finger, which he took off and gazed at with a blank stare. Memories rushed through his mind.

_"You know, I never stopped loving you. Even after you broke up with me before you left. I always knew in my heart that we were meant to be together," Ginny said after he came back from three years of training._

_"Ginny…" he said turning towards her._

_"Stop. I know what you're going to say. You don't want to be with me because you don't want Voldemort using me against you. But you know what, Harry? He's going to use me anyway because you're friends with my family. Hell. You're practically another son to them. Voldemort will stop at nothing until you have nothing left. Don't let him control your life, Harry."_

_"You know…I wasn't going to argue with you. Being away from you all those years made me realize how much I missed you. I can't live without you, Ginny."_

_She looked at him with those bright brown eyes. Those eyes always seemed to take his breath away. She smiled and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."_

_"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. Afterall, I do recall a certain red-haired witch in my second year who sent me a very _lovely_ valentine. Something along the lines of '_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_..." Harry began to sing._

_"Oh, shut up," she said and captured her lips with his own._

Painful flashbacks came and went. He tried to push out of his head, but to no avail. They kept flooding his vision.

_They held their wedding at Hogwarts. Afterall, it was a place of magic and comfort. The women decorated it as if the scene everyone walked into was a fairytale. Satin ribbons were intertwined with branches of the trees, and striking flowers hung upon every limb. There was an enchantment placed upon the area that made a gentle snow fall, which disappeared before it touched any of the guests. But, Harry Potter didn't notice any of these things once his fiancé stepped into view._

_She was utterly, breathtakingly, beautiful. Her flaming red hair hung down to her waist in ringlets interlaced with small flowers. Her dress was a strapless silk gown, which flared a bit at the bottom. The edges were embroidered with flowers and beads that matched exactly with the ones in her hair._

_Harry hadn't paid any attention to any of the ceremony when Professor Dumbledore was speaking. In fact, he was so entranced by Ginny's goddess-like form that he would have forgotten to say his vows if Ron didn't bump him from behind to gain his attention, which earned many chuckles from the crowd. _

"_Just like his father," he heard someone say faintly._

"_I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward in this life and in the next."_

"_I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."_

"_By the powers vested in me…I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said with a joyful smile. He turned to Harry. "You may now kiss your bride."_

_They didn't need to be told twice as Harry pulled his wife into his arms and gave her the kiss of eternal unity, which resulted in many of the Weaselys and others to call out wolf whistles. As soon as Harry broke the kiss he took of his shoe and flung it at his best man._

"_Hey!" Ron yelled as it hit him in between the eyes._

_Everyone broke out in careless laughter._

"Ginny…please…you can't leave me…" he shook, trembling.

When he realized she wouldn't wake he placed her back on the ground. He spread her hair out upon the earth and closed her lifeless eyes. He looked at her and subconsciously thought she was sleeping, but he knew she wasn't. Suddenly…anger. Tidal waves of anger and revenge rolled off of him. He felt his magic building up inside of him, like white fire burning through his veins. A part of him knew he had to control it to prevent hurting himself, but another part told him he had nothing left and he soon would be with Ginny and see all of his friends again. His loss was too great to bear. He wished to stop any of this, to stop the cause of all of his pain. The light surrounding him became suffocating. He gave out a cry of anguish and unleashed his magical buildup. There was a burst of blinding white light and then…he was gone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!! :) …Ok so I'm planning on writing one chapter a day, since its summer.…but I guess if I come to a scene with a lot of dialogue then it might take more like a few days. Soooo…off to write! :D


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

Author's Note!!! :) - I'm thinking of revising a few chapters after I publish them but not so drastically that there's new scenes or dialogue or something along those lines…so my viewers don't have to re-read a whole chapter. 

**************************

Chapter 2- An Unexpected Arrival

_1975_

The Great Hall was just filing up with students for dinner. It was their first day back and the hall was full of bustling and laughter. Many friends began greeting each other after the long summer holidays. The activity was cut off, however, when two young men came bounding into the hall.

The one who had stormy dark eyes said, "You will never win, Lord of the Skies!"

"Oh, how I disagree, Black Knight. 'Tis _you_ who will fall!" said the other with, preferably, messy, black hair.

The two seventh year Gryffindors were having a dueling match with their wands. Dueling in the halls was forbidden among students, as everyone knew, but their sight amused most of the students and teachers, for they were not dueling with magic, but fighting with their wands as if they were short swords.

"Lord of the Skies, you will die at my feet before I see you win the fair maiden's heart!" It didn't take long for everyone to realize the two duelers were indeed young Sirius Black and James Potter, Hogwarts' two heartthrobs.

James parried and said, "No! For you, Black Knight, will never capture the heart of the fair maiden, for your own 'tis _black_!" He then thrust his wand between the torso and arm of the Black Night, and said knight made a great spectacle of making a dramatic fall.

The Black Knight fell to his knees and said, while holding the wand protruding from his arm, "Thus, I have lost and never again shall I see those sparkling amber eyes…" Sir Black Knight made sputtering noises as if he were coughing on blood and fell to the ground, laying still.

James Potter ran over to the 'fair maiden with sparkling amber eyes' and knelt before him.

A greatly amused and bewildered Remus Lupin looked down at one of his best friends.

"Fair maiden, would you completely accept my heart and call it yours?" 'Lord of the Skies' asked while holding Mr. Lupin's hand.

All the 'fair maiden' could do was roll his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "What in Merlin's name possessed me to become friends with two melodramatic idiots?"

"Fair maiden! You wound thy heart!" James Potter exclaimed clutching his chest. He stumbled back and retrieved his wand from Sirius on the ground. "And so, with this horrendous shame of rejection, let me…die!" He took his wand and thrust it between his own chest and arm, just like he had done with Sirius. He fell back and joined his mortal enemy, The Black Knight, in death.

In response, everyone in the Great Hall gave them an enthusiastic standing ovation. The only exception was the Slytherin House, all of whom were either scowling or giving them looks of disgust.

Both James and Sirius sprung back on their feet and gave gracious bows. "Thank you! – You are too kind! – You shouldn't have! – You're a wonderful audience!"

When the clapping began to subside the Headmaster stood up from his place at the teacher's table. "Thank you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black for that engaging performance. But nevertheless, could everyone kindly find their seats so the sorting can begin?"

It took a moment for everyone to do as requested. "Now, let the sorting begin!" he declared with a smile.

The great oaks doors opened to allow Professor McGonagall and a line of amazed first years into the Hall.

There was groan heard at the Gryffindor table. Many either sniggered or just plainly ignored Sirius as he draped over the table. Many of the older students knew that he couldn't last long without food.

"Why can't we eat _during _the sorting? Better yet, why can't we eat first and _then_ get to the sorting? Don't' they know it's past seven? It's my dinner time!" Sirius complained rather loudly. Many students and teachers gave him disapproving (or in McGonagall's case: stern) looks.

Remus and their fourth friend and member of their group, Peter Pettigrew, rolled their eyes. "That's why they have the trolley on the train, genius. Then again, you're always hungry, so it doesn't really matter."

"Hey! I can't help that I have a deprived stomach! I have a small metabolism and need food constantly. After all, I'm a growing boy," Sirius defended.

"Deprived? Metabolism? Those are pretty big words for you, Sirius. Has Sirius Black actually read something that actually can put knowledge into one's mind?"

"What?—Hey!— No! It was in one of those cooking magazines that Mrs. P had, How to Cook for Deprived Children with Small Metabolisms," he said with a triumphant smile.

"And, mind you, Mum had to buy a subscription for those once Padfoot moved in," James whispered loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"Hey! Stop making fun of my deprived belly! If it gets empty it growls. I have no control over the will of my stomach!" Sirius expressed just before his stomach gave a loud growl. "See?!"

James and Peter both snorted.

Sirius turned to both of them and said, "It's not funny! I happen to recall a certain messy haired boy who whined to his mother for depriving him of his precious blackberry tart over the summer…"

"Hey! You were whining just as much as I was. And just because you use a big word over and over again doesn't make you sound smart," James retorted.

"It does if you know what it means! You're just jealous that I'm getting smarter than you! Who knows? Maybe Evans will start noticing me and will actually give _me_ the time of day!" Sirius snapped back.

A fiery redhead turned around and whispered angrily, "Not even in your dreams, Black! And will you four gladly shut it? Some of us actually want to hear the sorting!"

"HA! See she _does_ like me more than you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No she doesn't!" James protested.

"Yes she does! At least she noticed me! She wouldn't even give _you_ the time of day! And she didn't insult me! So...HA!" Sirius said loudly.

"No, I do not, Black! All four of you shut it or I'll report you to McGonagall or maybe Slughorn?" the girl threatened.

"You can't tattletale on him! _He's Head Boy_!" Sirius said proudly.

The girl's mouth dropped down and became rather pale. "_What?_"

"You heard right. My best mate, James Potter, is _Head_ Boy," Sirius said victoriously.

She turned to James and he just showed her the golden badge on his chest, rather proudly I might add.

"That—that's _impossible_! Remus—didn't you…?" She stuttered.

"Nope. Actually, when I found out, I was just as shocked as you."

"Hey, Lily. Now that I _finally_ have your attention…I was wondering if—?" James said hopefully.

Lily Evans's face managed to gain all of its color back, and turned a bright pink. She gave him a death glare and said, "No. Never—_never_ will I go out with someone as pigheaded, egotistical, or self-centered as you!"

The rest of the group that called themselves The Marauders burst out laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, Prongs, old mate, but it looks like she stuffed you again!" Sirius said, still barking with laughter.

Lily glared at them all.

Then there was a noise as if someone was clearing their throat. The five of them turned to see their headmaster looking down at them from his seat, with a twinkle in his eye. "Misters Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew and, of course, Miss Evans, could you kindly hold the chatter until after the sorting?"

Lily Evans's face turned a deep shade of red while Sirius stood up to speak, which gathered a groan from the rest of the marauders. "My apologies, Professor Headmaster, sir, but I have to ask. Can't we eat now? You see, my stomach is growling from food deprivation and can't take much more of this delayment."

James gave a confused look to Remus. He mouthed _"Delayment?"_

Remus just shrugged in response and pulled Sirius down next to him.

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled again and said, "Mr. Black, I assure you we are almost finished with the sorting, and then we can settle your rattling stomach."

Sirius groaned and draped over the table again. However, he was quiet for the rest of the sorting, with the exception of his growling stomach, and James's sniggering and 'oomph' as Sirius elbowed him.

Once the sorting was finished the Headmaster stood and said, "I promise to keep this short and to the point, Mr. Black. A few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that—" That was far as he reached before a blinding white light flashed through the hall.

Many screamed and others turned away. When it faded, there was a man kneeling down in the center of the hall dressed in what looked to be battle robes. A few shrieked, but the rest stared in shock. The man had dark messy hair covering a nasty gash on his forehead. He wore a pair of broken glasses slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. His robes were covered in blood, way too much for all of it to just be his own. Where they were torn, they could see deep cuts and gashes beneath the fabric. When he looked up, the few who saw his eyes gasped. His expression was one that was haunted and dangerous. All of the teachers took a stand and held their wands at him.

The man looked around and seemed to be confused when he saw the students and teachers around him. He stood up, but it appeared to have been too much effort on his part, for he stumbled a bit before collapsing to the ground.

Many gasped and shrieked. Without a second thought or word, Madam Pomphrey hurried over to him and cast a spell to levitate him and rushed out of the Hall with the beaten man in tow.

The headmaster gained everyone's attention. "Dinner is served. Professor Morgan, here will watch over you while Professor McGonagall and myself meet our newest guest," Professor Dumbledore announced before he and the deputy headmistress quickly followed Madam Pomphrey.

As soon as they left, the Great Hall burst with noise. Everyone was talking about who the mystery guest of Hogwarts was, but everyone was thinking the same thing: why did he look exactly like James Potter?

The marauders were thinking the same thing, but only Remus asked it out aloud. "He looked exactly like you, Prongs. You sure you don't have a long-lost brother of something?"

"I'm sure. I'm an only child, and so are my parents. I don't think I have any distant cousins, but we're purebloods so I guess there _could_ be some long-lost relative. What do you think, Padfoot?" James asked, but when he turned to his friend he saw that the teenager was stuffing his mouth with food.

Sirius just shrugged and kept filling his plate with more food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER!!**


	3. Professor Turner

**NOTES!**

Ok that last chapter was a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get to this chapter. I absolutely loooove emotional scenes!:)

CHAPTER COMMENTS!XO

-After re-reading the 2nd chp I realized that I think I made Sirius just a tad too carefree. So I'm saying it's because Sirius tends to get a tad hyper when he's hungry.

-I'm planning on putting more of the character's thought processes in this one so you all can see what exactly is going on in the characters' minds. Because after reading them I realized I need to put more depth and darkness into the time cuz…Hello?! There in a time of war!

Oh and I don't own anything from harry potter, but I wiiiish I did :(….Jk Rowling…I am sooo jealous of you….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3- Professor Turner

_Sweet Merlin, I feel like I've just been hit by the Knight Bus, battled with Voldemort, and dealt with a mob of crazed fans. Ugh, why can't I go back to sleep?_ Eventually Harry opened his eyes, and he found a familiar sight. He was staring at the Hospital Wing ceiling. _Wait…the Hospital Wing? That's impossible…_

"Ah, sir. I am sorry to wake you but we must ask you a few questions before we let you fall to sleep. You see we have to find out why a man magically appeared in the Great Hall when it's a known fact that no one can Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts itself," said an eerily familiar voice.

Harry's eyes snapped open. "_Dumbledore…?"_

" You know my name, yet we do not know yours," said the old man with a puzzled expression. No one baffled Albus Dumbledore. At least, not until today. Usually, the man could take a quick look through someone's thoughts without being detected, but this young man in front of him had strong occulmency shields around his mind, even as he lay there sleeping. _Puzzling indeed…._

"How—I don't understand. You can't be Dumbledore—" Harry's mind was thrown into a whirlwind of confusion. This couldn't be Dumbledore! Dumbledore was killed during his sixth year!

At this point, Dumbledore was just as amused as he was puzzled. The man laying in front of him seemed to be just as confused as he was. Then the most unusual idea threaded into his mind. "Hmm. I must ask, sir. Are you related to a James Potter? The resemblance is uncanny…"

Harry stiffened. James _Potter?_ Was it possible? He couldn't be…_ Stop thinking along those lines, Potter. It's impossible to time travel that far into the past._ Another part of him wanted to grab that thin line of hope fate was throwing to him. _What if I am in the past? I could change everything. I could stop the war from even happening. I could save everyone._

To the untrained eye, anyone would think that the man was ignoring the question, but Dumbledore saw the way the young man stiffened, even if it was the smallest possible gesture. The headmaster, then, decided to pursue with his train of thought. "Although this might be the most absurd question, but I must ask in order to prove my theory… What is the date today, young man?"

Harry's muscles tensed. Should he trust this Dumbledore? _What the hell… The worst they could do is kill me right? And that was my original intention anyway…_ He opened his mouth hesitantly. "September first... 1997."

This response earned a few gasps around the room. Harry twisted his head to see who else was with them, but earned a sharp pain shooting down his spine.

"Tsk, tsk. I told the headmaster not to interrogate you now. It's amazing you're still in one piece! He's lucky I have all the supplies I need here, otherwise I would have sent you to St. Mungo's," said a woman in a nurse uniform.

"_Madam Pomfrey_?" _Ok, now I know I am going insane…_

"My boy, I'm afraid to tell you that it's 1975," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry's eyes widened. _Don't pass out, Harry…don't pass out…_

"Sir, could you please tell us your name? Although I think everyone has a guess on your surname…" the headmaster said with a smile.

_Should I tell them? _After a moment's hesitation he said, "….Harry…Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors to the Great Hall opened again and everyone turned their heads towards their headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Students, may I have your attention for a moment? I have an important announcement to make. You have just received a glimpse of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Turner! He managed to get into a bit of a skirmish and will be in the hospital wing for a few days. However, I will substitute in his position until he feels better. I assume Professor Morgan has given the introductions in my place…Yes? Splendid! Now Head Boys and Girls, could you please show our first years to their dormitories? And returning students could you be so kind as to head back to your common rooms for the night? Thank you."

Remus Lupin stood up. "Headmaster, he didn't Apparate in did he? I thought it was impossible to Apparate or Disapparate on Hogwarts grounds?" Remus asked with his brow furrowed. Everyone turned their attention back to their Headmaster waiting for the answer.

The Headmaster looked around. It seemed as if everyone was just as curious. "Yes it is, Mr. Lupin, but Professor Turner used a portkey that was tied to the center of the Hall. He proposed it by saying that he wanted to make a rather _dramatic_ entrance," the headmaster said with a small chuckle.

"Oh," Remus said but doubt still lingered on his face.

"Well, students it's off to bed. There are classes tomorrow and I suggest a full night's sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think of the new DADA teacher?" Sirius asked when they got to their dorm.

"We didn't even have him yet, Padfoot," James replied.

"Yeah, but seeing anyone in that state really adds to a character, don't you think?" Sirius said flopping down onto the bed he had for six years. In his opinion, it was the softest one in the seventh year boy's dorm.

"I have to agree with Sirius on this one, James. You can't just use a portkey to get into Hogwarts. Even with the Headmaster's permission, it would be exceedingly difficult and dangerous. All of the wards surrounding the school would make the portkey go haywire and you could either end up torn in two or lose body parts along the way." Remus' explanation made Sirius wince at the thought of losing _certain_ body necessities.

"So, Petey. What do you think?" James said, bouncing onto his own familiar bed.

"Umm, I think everyone is forgetting about two major details. One—why does he look _exactly _like James? And two—why was he covered in blood? Minor skirmish?" Peter snorted. "It looked like he was a part of an all out war!"

"Well, the carbon copy thing could be just a coincidence… don't people say that everyone has to have a twin somewhere in the world?" Remus asked, pondering.

"Yeah, but how many people do you know who actually met their 'twin'?" Peter asked.

"Well, maybe James is one of those few people. After all, there are over 2 billion people on the planet…"

James looked at him. "Why you defending him, Remus?"

"I'm not. I'm just playing Devil's Advocate."

Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at him with blank stares. They weren't giving him that curious stare that they usually gave him, but that stare that said 'You-are-talking-complete-genius-gibberish'.

He sighed. "I'm just debating everything you say, because all of this could be just a bunch of ordinary coincidences."

"Well what if they aren't?" Sirius asked.

The four marauders just stared off into space for some time. After a few minutes of silence James said, "Then we have a hell of a mystery on our hands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How the _bloody hell_ did I end up with this job? I didn't even want to come back here! Never mind _teach _my bloody _parents_ DADA!_ Harry had been pondering the same question ever since Dumbledore offered him the position. _More like forced me into it…_ Harry seethed.

_Flashback_

_Ignoring the gasps around him, Harry just looked at Dumbledore, trying to find any trace of doubt in the older man's expression. Finding none he asked, "What do I do now? I can't go barging in there telling the entire school '_Hello. My name's Harry Potter, James Potter's son, from the future. Hope you all like me!_' And I don't even know how I got here in the first place! And I sure as hell know that there isn't a time turner that can let people travel into the future."_

_"No, there isn't. I'm afraid that you will have to stay in this time Mr. Potter, at least until we have found a way to send you back to your original time," Dumbledore answered._

_"That doesn't answer the question about my name. I'm a carbon copy of my father, people are bound to put two-and-two together," Harry said wearily. He just wanted the answers he needed so he could go into a nice and hopefully dreamless sleep._

_"I have a proposition for you Mr. Potter. There is still a free position for a Defense Against the Dark Arts position. If you take it up I will be most willing to deal with the Ministry's questions on your unusual circumstances," Dumbledore said._

_"Teach? Here? What if I don't accept?" Harry asked suspiciously. He did not like how this conversation was turning out._

_"I cannot help you with your decisions once you leave these walls," Dumbledore said seriously._

_"So you're telling me to either take up a teaching position or you'll throw me to the wolves," Harry stated. "You, Professor, are just as manipulative as you were in my time. Shame, I was hoping to get along with you in this time…"_

_He couldn't be sure, but Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of coldness cross Dumbledore's eyes. He shook it off. He didn't want to worry about future disputes. All he wanted was some peace and rest, so he said, "Fine I'll take your teaching position. I wasn't all too fond of the reporters in my time, and I'm guessing they haven't changed a bit in this time. Call me Harry…" He broke off. _Come on, think of a last name. It's not that difficult! _"…Turner."_

_"Very well, Mr. Turner. I hope you have a fine stay at Hogwarts. I will tell the students that after a few days of rest, their Defense teacher will be up and about in no time," Dumbledore said with a smile, but his eyes held no twinkle this time. "Minerva, let us give our new colleague some peace, so he can rest," he said as they walked out the door._

Finally, some peace and quiet…

_Madam Pomfrey bustled over and handed him a potion. "Here you go, Professor Turner. This should give you a good night's rest."_

_He took the bottle and drank it all in one swing. Just before he dosed off, he said, "Call me Harry…"_

_He felt like this wouldn't be the last time he would be visiting the old wing and he wanted to be on excellent terms with the medi-witch so she would go easy on him if he tried to sneak away the next time._

_End Flashback_

It was a whole week before Madam Pomfrey gave him her approval that he was well enough to teach. He was so happy to be out of her clutches that he flew out of there once she gave him an 'OK'. He could've left a few days earlier, but the Madam was a quite suspicious woman. If it had been anyone else in his position, they would have been in bed for months, but Harry had seen to be a "relatively fast healer", as he put it. He didn't want anyone to find out that he was out of the ordinary. Madam Pomfrey didn't believe a word of it though, and wouldn't let him go until he was absolutely fit and healthy enough to battle a dragon. He smiled when her back was turned. _Oh, the irony…_

He was on his way to his first class, Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years. _Oh joy_. _I just hope that I won't fall apart as soon as I see the marauders…_

_*************************************************************************************_

Author's Announcement!!

Mannn, this chapter took forever!!

How will Harry take seeing his parents and the rest of the marauders? What about those damn Slytherins? Stay tuned for the upcoming Class of Doom!! (No I'm not naming the chapter that. That's stupid)

**PLEEEASE REVIEWWW!** I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PPL THINK! :)


	4. First Encounters

Author's note!!

I'm planning on writing this chapter in 2 different POVs. From the marauders' view and Harry's view later on. I just want to show everybody how Harry seems to the outside world instead of in his own head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4- First Encounters

_Marauders' POV_

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom began to fill up quickly with Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, and, as usual, both sides were divided down the middle. The Slytherins on the left and Gryffindors on the right. The students began talking amongst themselves and after fifteen minutes of chatter, they realized that their teacher was late, as well as the marauders (although this wasn't highly unusual).

It was at that precise moment that the four mischief makers bolted through the door and landed in a heap of arms and limbs on the classroom floor. Sirius was the first to shoot up and yelling apologies to an invisible teacher. "Sorry we're late, Professor but—," then he realized that there was in fact no teacher in the classroom. He looked around confused.

Once the rest of them dusted themselves off Remus went over to Lily. "Hey, Lily. Do you know where Dumbledore is?"

She looked at him biting her lip. "No, I hope something didn't come up to make him forget about us. If he wasn't going to show he would have at least assigned another substitute," she said worriedly.

"Wicked! If we don't have a teacher then I'm leaving. I'm not wasting my time in a boring classroom when we have pranks to plan," Sirius said turning to leave.

It was at that moment when Professor Turner strode into the room saying, "If I'm wasting your time, Mr. Black, then please feel free to leave. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting anyone's time, because in turn, you'll be wasting mine. Now, for everyone who wants to learn, please take your seats."

Sirius turned a light shade of pink and hurriedly sat down next to James who looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Remus and Peter, who sat in the seats behind them, had to problem of hiding their hysterics from the short-tempered dog in front of them.

"Quiet, please. Ok, now before we get started, can anyone tell me what your headmaster taught you in my absence?" Professor Turner said looking around on his desk, as if searching for a hint of what they might have went over.

Everyone in the classroom gave bewildered looks. When Turner saw them raised a brow, and when he saw who was raising their hand, he seemed to pale quite a bit before stammering out, "Yes, Miss Evans?"

Lily lowered her hand and said, "Well, the headmaster was a bit…umm…vague."

Turner furrowed his brows together after he seemed to have gathered himself together. "What do you mean? Come on, Miss Evans spit it out."

While Lily was trying to phrase her words carefully a brunette Slytherin from the other side of the classroom shouted out. "Professor, the old man basically told us how the Boggart was the descendent from the _Bogeyman_, how the Basilisk came to be, and how survive with being in love with a Banshee. In my opinion all of it was absolute _rubbish_!" the boy sneered.

Everyone held their breath. Usually a student would get punished for insulting a teacher, especially the headmaster, but Turner didn't seem bothered by it and said, "I don't believe I was talking to you Mr.…Thompson…is it? From now on raise your hand before speaking in my classroom. I find it unbearably rude when someone interrupts without being excused first."

Eric Thompson didn't know whether to glare or be shocked. He got away with insulting the headmaster but was lectured to raise his hand, so in response he just gave a quick nod and turned his gaze back to the window.

"Good." Turner turned his attention back to the class. "This year is your last and final year at Hogwarts. I questioned the headmaster on your past professors and I have to say, I am not very impressed. They seemed to try and protect you and keep you in the dark about most subjects that you indeed need to learn before you walk out into the real world, because, frankly, it isn't very pretty. Within these walls and within the walls of your own home, you are confined to a safe and protected life by your parents and teachers, but let me tell you that there is a war going on outside these walls and you need to be prepared or you can very well get yourselves killed. Your parents want to protect you but this will not always be the case. Sooner or later you need to learn to stand on your own. And I do not going to say this to frighten you, but to prepare you.

"This year, I'm going to teach you about the darkest creatures known to man and how to defeat them if you should come across them. You're going to learn about the most powerful wizards in history and how they came about their downfalls or triumphs. I'm going to teach you about the darkest curses known to even the most horrible wizards and how to defend yourselves against them, so that when you do get out of here, you won't be completely useless, and will actually have knowledge in those minds that your past professors failed to do. Now that you've heard a brief summery on what we are going to do in here, does anyone have any questions?" Professor Turner said gazing at them all with a stern and serious gaze.

Something in his speech confused Remus and he slowly raised his hand. "Professor Turner? You're going to actually _teach_ us how to cast dark spells?" he asked skeptically. Many of the Slytherins' and even some of the Gryffindors', faces seemed to grow with excitement.

"What? Absolutely not! I'm going to teach you _about_ the harmful dark curses that are out there and then I will eventually teach you how the cast the defensive spells you need to know in order to shield yourselves against them. There is no way I am going to teach any kind of destructive spell within this classroom, is that understood? And if I see or hear _any_ of my students at least _try_ to attempt any of these spells, I will make sure you are not allowed in this classroom or any defense classroom in this school. Do I make myself clear?" Turner said darkly. His expression was a difficult one to place. Sure, it had anger, but it also had a grave look about it. Wisdom lay in the depths of his green eyes, and that they would be prudent as to obey it.

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, yet many of the Slytherins glared darkly at their teacher.

"Good. Anymore questions?" he asked, his mood lightening a bit.

James hesitantly raised his hand. He wasn't sure he wanted to get lectured like Remus had only moments before.

"You have a question, Mr.….Potter?"

"You said earlier, that you were going to tell us about the _harmful _dark curses? Why the emphasis? Aren't _all_ dark curses harmful?" James asked confused.

"Ah, good catch, Mr. Potter. Two points to Gryffindor," Professor Turner said with a smile. "Generally, most dark spells are harmful, but others are just called 'dark' because if said improperly, the spell can leave disastrous results. You see, there are quite a few so-called 'dark spells' that can be dead useful," Turner explained.

"Sir, my father works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry and he said that any witch or wizard who uses a dark spell is automatically said to be a dark wizard in the Ministry's book," James argued. He didn't care if they were _useful_ as the Professor called it they were dark curses and were illegal for a reason. They were used for hurting people, nothing else.

Seeing James' skeptical look Turner said, "Alright let me give you an example…Say, you and your friend are lost in the Forbidden Forest, for some strange reason. All of a sudden, you're both attacked by say… a manticore. Your friend has been poisoned by its tail and you surprisingly took the beast down. You are far away from any building or potion shop, and your friend is lying at your feet, dying. Each second you waste, your friend steps closer to death. You know a spell that can save his life but you do not want to perform it because it's what you call a 'dark spell'. Tell me Mr. Potter, what would you do in this situation? Say a dark spell that can save his life, consequences be damned? Or would you watch your best friend die, all because of your selfish pride?"

At this point James was fuming. _Like that could actually happen! He's just trying to make you look like an asshole for _not _saying a dark curse! _He's_ such a –_

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't even use these spells in emergency situations. That particular spell happens to kill anyone and any living thing within a twenty foot radius if said wrong, including the caster. I'm saying that I would use this spell when I had _no other options_ _whatsoever_. Do you see my point? Many of these spells are illegal by the Ministry for good reason, so many don't hurt themselves or others. A person may, however, get a permit to use these curses if they are indeed skillful enough, although those people are very rare. I'm not saying to change your opinion, Mr. Potter, but I am trying to make you see my side of things as well. It's better to see all sides of a situation instead of just listening to one side and agreeing with it," the professor said with sense of understanding in his voice.

James just tightened his jaw and said, "Yeah." He didn't agree with this teacher's views one bit. His father taught him any witch or wizard caught performing any dark magic was capable of spending a sentence in Azkaban.

The other three marauders were watching this debate with interest. Sirius was looking at their teacher with a hint of dislike, which was no surprise. He hated anything and anyone to do with any kind of Dark Arts. Peter was looking on, a bit fearful, especially at their teacher. He didn't want him to set a dark curse on him just because he couldn't get a spell right, which was pretty often. Remus looked at their teacher with some sort of respect. The man obviously went through some troubling times and that's probably why his views are the way they are. He probably didn't agree with many of the views posted by the Ministry. Remus wasn't too fond of the Ministry either because of their discrimination against his…eh…furry little problem, which seemed to pop up every month. But it didn't mean he trusted him one bit. This man had something he was hiding, and by the way he was talking about the Dark Arts, it was something big.

The marauders looked at each other and came to a clear understanding. Professor Turner was hiding something and they were for sure going to figure out exactly what.

"Any other questions?" they heard the teacher's voice ring out.

Lily raised her hand, but not quite as high as she did before.

"Yes? Miss Evans?"

"Umm, this might be a rather personal question, and not related to the topic in anyway, but it caught my eye. I've read about it some, and I was wondering…" she rambled but stopped and bit her lip, deciding if she should go forward with her question or not.

"Go ahead, Miss Evans," their professor said, urging her to finish her question. He looked annoyed when people mentioned something and then told them to forget about it.

"What's that around your neck?" she blurted out. They saw Professor Turner stiffen. The color of Lily's face nearly matched her hair.

James looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

Most of the class rolled their eyes. "It's a ring. What else do you think it is, Gryffindork?" Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer.

She glared at him. "I know it's a ring, _idiot_. I'm asking _how_ he got it. Those rings are extremely rare. It's a sort of spell that binds two people to each other, body and soul. They feel each other's pain, happiness, sorrow…well, you get the idea. There're protection spells weaved into them as well, so each person will always know if the other is in danger or not. To say this spell, you have to be absolutely, one hundred percent _sure_ that the two casters are soul mates, if not…well… the two who _do_ perform the spell would meet fatal ends. They're called _Adligare Amatoris_. It's Latin for _The Binding of Lovers_," Lily explained.

When the students looked at their professor, they saw he had gone chalk-white and he was trembling. "Professor Turner, are you alright?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I—I'm fine, Miss Evans. I—I have to say. You hit the nail on the head," he stuttered giving ghostly smile, but the pain on his face was quite clear. He looked at Lily with a deep sadness and longing. A look that made James's insides twist and made him clench his fists.

Turner looked away and said, "It—it was my late wife's. We performed the spell a few months after our marriage."

Lily's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Professor Turner. That must have been so painful for you."

"Well, he did just lose his wife, but I suppose you wouldn't hurt so much after your husband's death, Evans. After all, you probably just married for the money," Malfoy smirked.

Lily's face became red with anger. "_You don't read at all do you,_ _Malfoy_?" she spat. "Once two soul mates say this spell, their very _souls_ are merged together. If one is killed, then the survivor feels half of their soul is ripped out. The few others that actually performed this spell died within _days_ of each other. The pain they felt was so great that they ending up committing suicide." When Lily realized what she was saying and in front of whom she blushed even redder and let her eyes fall downcast. "I'm—I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's quite alright, Miss Evans. I shouldn't bring anything to class that might bring up uncomfortable situations. Since you all are students you are probably bursting with curiosity. So let me settle your imaginations before I start hearing false rumors going about the school. Right before I arrived here, my wife and I came into a minor skirmish, one that she failed to make it out of…or I should say that I failed to_ get_ her out of," the professor said sadly while twisting the ring on his finger. "And Miss Evans is right. The pain is almost unbearable. It feels like a whole half of you is missing, like you feel like you can't move on any further. It's like a knife is being stabbed through your chest every time you think about it…" he trailed off.

There was a moment of silence in the classroom. The marauders looked at each other. Was that the secret that seemed to make them so suspicious of their professor? He felt guilty about not being able to save his soul mate? Is that why he had all that talk about using a dark spell to save a loved one? Everything made sense now except…

Remus asked quietly, "What was her name?"

Turner winced as if he had been slapped. "G—Ginny…" he choked out. There were tears in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times while looking out the window. Abruptly he said, "That's enough for today, you are all dismissed."

No one dared contradict him, even if they did have a half an hour left to spare. Everyone left quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb their heartbroken professor.

When the marauders looked back, they saw haunted, dark green eyes staring back at them. Almost as if they were trying to get a message across to them, but thought twice of it and turned away.

_Harry's POV_

When he first saw her, he thought she was Ginny. He felt his heart break once more, like a hot burning flame tearing apart his insides. Then he realized that the girl before him had bright green eyes instead of those sparkling brown. He shook his head to gather himself together before he spoke.

He thought the beginning of the class went rather well. It only started to down spiral when he had to get into that debate with James. He knew for sure that both he and Sirius would be cold towards him from then on. He knew of Sirius's encounters with the Dark Arts while he lived with his parents, and James's father's Ministry opinions, so he had no reason to blame them, but he hoped they would warm up to him throughout the school year.

What shocked him most was Lily's keen eye to details and her vast knowledge. _Just like Hermione_, he thought with a pang in his chest. When she said 'ring' his heart dropped to his stomach. His very being was being torn to shreds by an invisible force that proceeded to rip open his heart and burning it with white hot flames. He grew deathly pale, and knew he was going to lose control, so he dismissed them all after giving them a brief story of what happened. He didn't want there to be false rumors going around the student network, especially about Ginny. He would probably let his magic run free in anger again, and now that he was a in school full of students who shaped his future, he couldn't take that chance again.

When he thought they left, he turned towards the door and saw the marauders looking forlornly at him. He met their eyes and saw innocence and recklessness in them. They didn't know what horrible times fate had in store for them. They had no idea that, in just a few short years, fate was going to rip everything they ever cared for away from them. He wanted to –no needed to tell them everything. He needed to warn them of their fates. Keep anything from happening, but he stifled the urge to do so and quickly turned away.

_You're such an weakling, Potter. One more second and you would have been sent to St. Mungo's for insanity and what good could you possibly do for the world from a soft padded cell? You need to stop Voldemort in this time before he has the chance to kill everyone a second time around. You know where all the Horcruxes are, so you can get rid of ol' snake face before he even knows you exist. And this time around it'll be showdown between Lord Voldemort and Harry Turner, _not_ Harry Potter_.

He looked at his watch, the one that Mrs. Weasley gave him as a birthday present. He finally got the damned thing fixed after a few years. Better late than never. _Hmm, a half an hour to spare. Well might as well get it over with now…_ and off he went on his first mission which lay hidden deep in the Room of Requirements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review! I want to know what you think!


	5. Growing Suspicions

Acknowledgements/ Notes!!

Happy Fourth!! I had a major bbq at my house and there was nooo waay I was going to write a chapter yesterday. But I'm trying to catch up today, but I'm writing it in between chores so it's taking longer than usual. Anyway here it goes…

But first, thank you .Rose, moonlight musings, and popping corn! Now that I know I can at least start off an interesting story, I can go on knowing that some people actually enjoy it. :)

I personally loved writing that last chapter, and hopefully this one will be just as good, if not more exciting. (Ok, prolly not exciting juuust yet) But it will be good! Trust me!

Oh! And I do NOT own anything from harry potter, and pleeeease review!! =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5- Growing Suspicions

The rest of the day was much less exciting than their first class of DADA, everyone had to agree. The four infamous marauders livened things up a bit at the end of History of Magic by turning Professor Binns's voice a pitch or maybe ten times higher than it originally was. Everyone in the class laughed except for a certain redhead that James had taken fancy to since first year.

After their last class the four marauders headed back to their dormitories to drop off their school books and then head off to supper, for Sirius was getting a tad hyper from his food withdrawal.

"So, now how do you guys feel about our new professor?" Remus asked wistfully.

"Don't trust him as far as I could throw him, and that's pretty far. Did you see how tiny he was? Hmm, that didn't come out how I wanted it to. I'll just say—nope, don't trust him ooooone bit," Sirius said excitedly. He absolutely hated anything that had to do with the Dart Arts. The rest of the marauders knew it had something to do with his family, but didn't press the matter because Sirius would always have a pained and haunted look on his face; one that the other three didn't want to see anytime soon.

After giving Sirius a funny look James said, "Did you guys see how he was looking at Lily? He shouldn't be looking at one of his students like that! Especially _my_ Lily-flower!" James was furious.

"James, calm down. Teachers are forbidden from having relationships with their students, and besides the man is really hurting over the loss of his wife. Did you _see_ him? When Lily mentioned that ring he looked like he was in a considerable amount of pain," Remus said pensively. He never heard of the _Adligare Amatoris _and he thinking of heading to the library to look into it. The topic interested him quite a bit, and he wanted to see exactly how much hurt their new professor was going through.

"So, what? Who's to say he's not making the whole thing up? I know for a fact that there was no skirmish or fight that he talked about. The Daily Prophet didn't say anything about an attack or anything about a _Ginny Turner_. How can we be sure he isn't a Death Eater who just murdered his wife because he was sick of her? I don't trust that guy, nor do I believe any of his rubbish. That man makes _one move_ onto Lily and he's going to have a war on his hands," James seethed. Sirius whooped at the chance of planning a new prank.

"Yeah!" Pete said. As far as he knew, his new professor kept glaring at him whenever his gaze settled on him and it was quite unsettling the smallest marauder. He wanted to get the professor before he had a chance to get _him_.

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that James wouldn't stop his tirade on Turner unless Lily actually went out with him or he heard from the professor himself that he wasn't coming onto Lily. Remus knew that neither of these things were going to happen anytime soon, so he decided to just stay out of it. "Whatever, listen, I'm heading to the library. I'll catch up with you guys later," he said and set off in the opposite direction.

The other three marauders didn't even notice him leave as they were too absorbed in the planning of their new prank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day for Professor Turner was going too slowly for his taste. After his first class, he decided to head up to the Room of Requirements in search of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He found it exactly where he remembered it and this time there was no Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle to interrupt him. He picked up the diadem and just looked at it. He twisted it around in his hands. The last time he had Gryffindor's sword with the basilisk's venom on it. How was he going to destroy it now?

_Think, Harry, think! There were three ways to get rid of a Horcrux. One was basilisk venom, the second was Fiendfyre and there is no way in bloody hell I'm using that again. The third one was…oh, what was it? How did old Moldywart get that thing out of me again? That memory's still fuzzy… the killing curse? Well, it's worth a shot…_

Harry took out his wand and set the cursed crown down on the ground. He said the spell hundreds of times before on the battlefield without any regrets; and now he had a job to do. He pointed his wand at the diadem and muttered, "_Avada Kedarva._" A spark of green light was sent towards the crown and there was an ear shattering scream. Harry looked at the dying piece of Voldemort's soul with a grim face. He felt horrible memories shooting through his head; ones where his worst nightmares came to life. _Rivers of blood…walls of bodies…death…pain…anger…._ When the last screams stopped he turned on his heel and left as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be there with that thing any longer than he had to.

He walked into his classroom and waited while Hufflepuff and Gryffindor second years came into the classroom. He was tired, and he still had five more classes that day. He let out loud groan and rubbed his head. Thank Merlin he had a bottle of Pepper-Up potion in his drawer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his last class Harry let out a sigh of relief. His head was killing him. What made matters worse was that the entire student population was chattering nonstop, and the noise was driving him absolutely_ crazy_. He ate his food as soon as possible and practically ran out of the Great Hall to escape the blasted noise. What he didn't see, however, was the calculating gaze of the headmaster as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was walking down the corridor when he heard light footsteps behind him. It sounded like the footsteps of someone not wanting to be detected. To anyone else, they would have been silent, but Harry had three years of training in stealth, strategy, and dueling by famous aurors, so he heard the footsteps as soon as he rounded the corner from the Great Hall. He rounded another corner and slid into the shadows of a suit of armor. _Why can't people just leave me alone? Is it a crime to want some peace and quiet?! _He saw the headmaster come by and pause. He hoped to Merlin that he would continue on his way, but unfortunately fate had other plans.

"Professor Turner, why the need to hide?" Dumbledore asked peering into the darkness.

Harry was screaming in his head _Leave me the bloody hell alone!_ He was practically broadcasting his thought process for Dumbledore to see, but the old man wasn't trying to read his thoughts after all, or he was just ignoring it. Harry couldn't tell. He sighed. He really didn't want to play this game with Dumbledore, but if the old man wanted a game, Harry would play ruthlessly. "Why the need to sneak? Trying to spy on me Dumbledore? Tsk tsk. Hasn't your mother ever told you not to eavesdrop? Mine told me it was rather rude," Harry said slyly, coming out from behind the armor with a famous Malfoy smirk. _Hmm. I think I could give Draco a run for his money.._.

"Forgive me, Mr. Turner, but I needed to speak with you. I heard from some of the students that you were going to teach them Dark Arts? I have to say, Professor, that this is a light school, not one that teaches dark spells to minors," Dumbledore said rather sternly.

Harry sighed. "I did not say I was going to teach them. They have to learn about them, yes. I'm only teaching them the theory behind them so I can teach them their counter-spells."

"Why teach them at all? Surely they have no need to learn such dark magic?"

"Need I remind you we're in a _war_, Professor? Would you prefer that these children go out into the world not knowing how to defend themselves properly, if need be? This school is supposed to prepare them for the real world, not protect them from it," Harry sneered.

"This school is not a war training zone, Mr. Turner. We are not to prepare them for a war. We are meant to provide a safe zone for them. War training is for auror schools. I suggest you know the difference," Dumbledore said with a warning gleam in his eye.

"Then why have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, if we aren't meant to teach them how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts? You want them to have to learn about fluffy werewolves and slimy grindelows, but not show them how to defend themselves if attacked. Well, if you ask me, I say that's a load of _rubbish_," he said putting an emphasis on 'rubbish', just like Thompson did in his first class.

"Professor Turner, need I remind _you_ that you are an employee in my school? I forbid you to teach them dark magic!"

"For the last time, _Dumbledore_, I am _not_ teaching them dark magic. I'm teaching them to _defend_ themselves against it. All of my past teachers decided that they needed to protect us from the outside world, and the war was practically on our doorstep! When I graduated, I didn't have any knowledge of what I was facing against, and paid dearly for that. Because our teachers wanted to shield our eyes from the horrors of war, we paid for it with our lives later on. I'm here to teach these students to be strong, and can _kill_ if the need is necessary. If you had the choice of killing of be killed, which would you choose, _Professor?_ And if you can't agree with my teaching methods, then I'd be happy to leave, and you could send these students to their deaths," Harry seethed. He didn't need this stupidity right now. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. When Dumbledore didn't say anything he said, "Now if you don't mind, _Headmaster_. I'm going to bed, for I have a splitting headache." And he stalked off to his sleeping quarters.

Dumbledore stood there staring at Turner's retreating back. _Hmm…I'm going to keep an eye on this one. He holds too any secrets. Maybe if I let him get his way he will be more willing to share them. He seems to be a strong wizard. If we could join forces Voldemort would stand no chance against us._ Happy with this idea, the headmaster began humming his way back to his office.

Neither man realized the bewildered set of amber eyes staring from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Remus Lupin walked through the portrait hole leading to Gryffindor Tower. He sluggishly sank into his soft armchair staring into the flames of the fire in the common room, thinking deeply. His three friends saw him come in, for he interrupted a very good idea that Sirius was explaining. They looked at him wondered why their beloved werewolf friend was so exhausted.

"Remus, are you feeling ok? It's not near that time of month yet, is it?" James asked worriedly.

Remus blinked at him before actually focusing on what he said. "Hmm? Oh, no. It's just…I had a very…interesting afternoon, to say the least."

After a moment of silence Sirius got impatient. "Well?"

Remus turned back to him with a baffled expression on his face. "What? Oh, right. Sorry, it's just on my way back from the library I heard something that got me thinking. Anyway, let me start from the beginning, so I went to the library to research information on those _Adligare Amatoris_ rings. You guys will not _believe_ the things I've read on this stuff. Lily gave a very…modest version of its description. As she said before, two people have to be positively, one hundred and ten percent sure that they were meant to be together. If there is a slightest trace of doubt while performing the incantation, well, the results can be rather gruesome…" Remus trailed off with a wince on his face. "No wonder this stuff was in the restricted section…"

Sirius was ready to slap himself in the head. He hated when people go this slow. "Well?! Continue, please!"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, if the two persons aren't soul mates, then their spirits are stripped from their bodies and ripped to pieces by evil spirits and scattered upon the earth, doomed to suffer in unbearable pain for the rest of eternity."

Peter shivered.

"Creepy," James said with a bemused expression.

Sirius looked unfazed and said, "How do they know that?"

"How do we know that your soul being sucked out by a dementor is a fate worse than death? How do we know it's not the best feeling in the world? It just is, Sirius. Anyway, even if the incantation _is_ said right, it's supposed to be a very painful process. Both souls are ripped from their bodies and merge. To souls automatically become one."

"So it's like two souls in one person? Weird," Sirius stated.

"You don't get it do you? Only the strongest of wizards or witches can perform this spell. It's immensely powerful and dangerous. If one of the people isn't strong enough to control the magic, then the results could be fatal, to them and anyone within touching distance. Once merged the two people are like one. They feel each other's emotions, they can see out of the other's eyes if need be. It's exactly that, two souls in one body. If one dies, then the other feels like their soul is ripped in half and, from various accounts, they say that it feels like being around a dementor all the time. Or like a dementor's sucked half of their soul out, like they're a walking zombie…"

The other three fell silent. Exactly how much pain was their professor holding back?

After a moment of silence James asked, "What did you hear in the corridor, Remus?"

Remus sighed, and he recounted what he heard between Dumbledore and Turner. When he finished they all sat in thought.

"Well, I guess our first question is where was this famous battle Professor Turner admits he was in?" James said staring into the fire.

"And why he doesn't like Dumbledore, or trust him _at all_ for that matter," Remus added.

And, for once, the marauders had nothing to say. They only sat there along with Remus, thinking along the same lines _What was Professor Turner hiding?_


	6. Meeting Tom Riddle

Chapter 6- Meeting Tom Riddle

**Dueling Club**

Available for sixth and seventh years

Every Wednesday night from 7:00 to 10:00

Taught by Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher: Professor Turner

Anyone who is willing to sign up please check in with Professor Turner

The marauders saw this sign on the bulletin board in the common room. Remus mentioned it this morning when he came to wake the rest of them up. James was one hundred percent against it. There was no way he was being taught by a possible Death Eater. Peter usually avoided any kind of club or after school activity, so he sided with James. Sirius was just bewildered that they even had a bulletin board.

"It's been there since the first day, Padfoot. It's amazing you can even catch up with the news around here. How do you anyway?" Remus said curiously.

"Uh, it's called the student network. That or I usually I get info from one of you three." Sirius explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he gave Remus a suspicious glare. "Are you _sure_ that there's a bulletin board? Because I have a feeling you're bluffing."

James, who was just getting up, rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the dog.

"Hey!" Sirius said glaring at his best mate. He took out his wand and said, "You know what this means don't you? Pillow fight!" He shouted, "_Accio Pillows!"_

Remus tried to contain his laughter, but failed miserably as all of the pillows in the dorm flew at Sirius. James and Peter were already rolling on the ground clutching their sides in pain and laughter.

"You know, I think that dueling club is a good thing. Then you can protect yourself from your own spells," Remus said looking down at a pile full of pillows.

"Shut up, Moony," said Sirius's voice from somewhere under the pile.

James's stomach began to growl, rather loudly might I add. "Come on, you guys. I am personally starving. Let's go get us some breakfast," James said pulling on his robes.

Sirius immediately burst out from under the pillows and ran from the room, in just a pair of boxers with roaring lions on them, shouting, "FOOD!"

Remus sighed and picked up a book, waiting for the rest of his friends to get ready, while James just proceeded to get dressed. Peter just stared at the door and asked, "Umm, how long do you guys think it'll be before he realizes?"

Remus and James each held up one hand and said, "Five…four…three…two…" and waved at the door.

Sirius's voice screamed all the way from the common room, "MERLIN'S PANTS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys and many others who saw the spectacle, were still in hysterics as they entered the Great Hall. Sirius just walked into the room with his head held high, acting as if this happened every day, and sat down at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Naturally, Sirius's incident that morning spread around the school like a Fiendfyre, and the entire Great Hall began laughing at him, but he just sat there and proceeded to eat his food. The rest of the marauders soon joined him, still snorting with laughter.

Halfway through breakfast Remus joined in conversation with Lily, which James only caught the last bit of.

"I heard that Professor Turner was starting a Dueling Club. After the things he talked about a few days ago, I think that he really knows his stuff. I'm thinking of joining. What about you, Remus?" Lily said before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I'm not sure. There's just something about him that puts me off. I agree he's been through a lot, but I don't trust him…" Remus said while taking some more sausages.

"But the things he talks about seem entirely useful. I don't want to come out of this school without gaining something from it that. Aren't you even the least bit curious about what he's willing to teach us?" Lily asked.

"Well, now that you put it that way I guess it won't hurt to at least see what he's got to offer," he said thoughtfully.

"You really should! Maybe you could try to bring that gang of miscreants with you. Maybe they'll actually learn something," she said packing her stuff together.

"Hey! For one—Remus doesn't need to _drag_ us there because we're going on our own free will, and two – we are not miscreants!" James said proudly.

Sirius and Peter just looked on. Remus just rolled his eyes to the enchanted ceiling thinking,_ why me?_

Lily just looked at him with disgust on her face, "Whatever, Potter." She turned and stalked out of the hall.

Sirius watched her leave then turned to James. "We are?"

"No, we're not!" James said sitting down and continued eating his food.

Sirius was terribly confused right now. He looked at Remus for help.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh and turned to James, "Sirius wasn't asking if you guys were miscreants or not, he was asking why we were suddenly going to the dueling club.—James gave a small "Oh" here—But I can answer that for you, Pads. We're going because James doesn't want to leave our new DADA professor alone with his precious Lily."

Sirius's face cleared up right away. "Ah! Thank you for clearing that up, Moony ol' chap!" He said giving Remus a slap on the shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes once more before saying, "Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go so we're not late for class, for once."

James and Sirius exchanged a look and burst out laughing. "Oh, Remus, dear, when will you stop wishing for the impossible?" James chuckled.

Remus rolled his eyes _again_.

"Remus, did you know if you keep making that face your face will freeze like that?" Sirius said completely serious.

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and just put his head in his arms groaning. He was mumbling something but the other three only heard "idiots—friends"

They left the hall laughing hysterically and Moony following behind shaking his head.

And, like always, they were late for McGonagall's class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was their first official DADA class with Professor Turner and the entire class was buzzing with anticipation. It was a while before they realized that their teacher was late _again_.

"Honestly, he's worse than we are!" James exclaimed.

Remus had a thoughtful look on his face. It was the middle of the day, Turner would have been waiting in the class for the rest of them to arrive. "Something's up," Remus said.

"Yeah, the ceiling!" Sirius said with his bark-like laugh.

Many of the students looked at him with worry.

"What? It's funny. Something's _up_. Get it? You know, he says something's up and I respond with—ohhh, what's the point…" Sirius said putting his head down in his arms, realizing people weren't laughing.

"You try too hard, Padfoot," James said patting him consolingly on the back.

It was at that moment, a figure appeared at the center of the classroom. A few students shrieked, and others just fell off their chairs in surprise. A few took out their wands, but realized that the figure wasn't posing a threat to them. Everyone looked around the class, waiting for Professor Turner to show up but he was nowhere in sight. They began to take a closer look at their new companion.

It was a young man no older than twenty. He had dark brown wavy hair that didn't reach quite past his ears, and a rather pale complexion with intense dark brown eyes. He was well built and was, well, handsome. Many of the girls in the class sighed.

"Can anyone identify who this man is?"

Many of the students jumped upon hearing their DADA professor.

Seeing their confused looks he said, "He is a very well-known wizard. In fact, all of you probably hear his name every day. Anyone? A guess?"

Remus looked at the man. He sure hasn't seen this man anywhere. He would have remembered a face like that.

"He does look familiar…" Lily said, her face scrunched as if trying to remember.

"No one? OK, I'll give you his less common name…Tom Riddle," the professor said with a secretive smile, as if he shared a private joke.

Everyone was confused as ever. No one had ever heard that name before. Only Lily gasped upon hearing the name and raised her hand so fast that it was a blur.

Professor Turner's face lightened considerably, "Yes, Miss Evans?"

James clenched his fists.

"Tom Riddle? As in Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. I think you want to add a little more to that, I'm guessing?"

She nodded. "If you take his name and rearrange it, it spells out…_I am Lord Voldemort_."

Most of the class gasped.

Professor Turner seemed very enthusiastic about this. "Very good, Miss Evans! Take five points for Gryffindor and another five for the use of his name. Take this advice, everyone. Don't be afraid to use his name. Every time you don't he's won another battle. He's won your fear, and you haven't even seen him in person yet," the professor said grimly.

"You're telling us not to fear him?! Are you mad? The Dark Lord is a serial killer and you tell us not to be afraid of him?" Lucius said with a sneer.

"Of course not," Turner said quickly. "You'd be an idiot not to. I'm saying, don't be afraid to use his name. If you're scared of say, Mr. Snape here, you wouldn't call him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' would you? No! Just because you're afraid of someone, doesn't mean you should be afraid of saying his name. He's not going to hunt you down just because you say it. In my mind this 'You-Know-Who' stuff is really stupid. You could be talking about anybody. Bloody hell…people…listen, I'm not telling you to strip in front of the classroom, I'm just telling you to say a bloody name. _Voldemort,_" the professor said. This explanation shocked many of the students. Professor Turner was talking about him just like he would be discussing the weather with the headmaster.

"Ok, now that we've covered that, can anyone tell me anything about young Tom Riddle here? Anyone?"

Lily raised her hand again and said, "Well, I couldn't get exact details from the library, but it said that he was born to Merope Gaunt Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, and Tom Riddle, a muggle. His mother died at child birth, and his father, who woke up after years of being under a love potion, wanted nothing to do with him. He ended up living in a muggle orphanage until he was brought to Hogwarts," Lily stated.

"Voldemort's half muggle?" Sirius asked with a bewildered expression.

"Hand, Mr. Black. And, yes, he is. Although he hates muggle-borns he sympathizes with half-bloods. He could have been a great light wizard, yet he is not. Can anyone give me guess on why?"

Severus Snape raised his hand.

"Yes! Mr. Snape?"

"Why are we learning about him? It's not like we can defend ourselves against him. He'd kill us in the blink of an eye," Snape said in a slightly bored voice.

"Yes, but the better you understand your enemy the better you understand his weaknesses. Sure if you were in a fight with Voldemort, you would most likely lose, but would you like to feel the pleasure of getting under his skin a little bit before you died? Not many do."

Remus put his hand in the air.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin! Please share your theory," Turner said patiently. He seemed to have a kick out of this lesson, for some odd reason.

"Well, his father abandoned him when he was just an infant. He had a bad childhood and didn't know anything about love. If his father actually took him in, maybe he would've been a better wizard."

"Exactly! But, on the other hand, even the most loved people can turn into killers. Does anyone else have any other ideas?" the professor debated.

No one raised their hand.

"_Power_," he said. "Thirst for power is what made Lord Voldemort what he is today. He was blinded by it. He wanted to control what was not his. Yes, his childhood had a major part in who he is today. Since he had no control of his younger years he wanted to control in his later years. His need to control got the best of him. So instead of Tom Marvolo Riddle, we have the dark Lord Voldemort."

Everyone in the class shuddered when their professor flicked his wand at the figure standing in the middle of the room, and slowly but surely that person who was once Tom Riddle turned into the snake-like being Voldemort was today.

Turner looked at his watch and was shocked. "Wow, time goes by fast when you're having fun. Well, class is over. If any of you want to sign up for the Dueling Club please see me after class. Ok, you're dismissed!"

Amusingly, the whole class stayed after to sign up for the famous new Dueling Club, which consequently, as usual, made the marauders late for Herbology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, the marauders were unusually quiet at supper. One would occasionally whisper to another, and he would nod, but other than that they were silent. Harry studied them with narrow eyes. _Too suspicious…something's up._

He took a small taste of his pumpkin juice and almost at once he felt his magic radar going off in his head. He was about to cancel the spell when he remembered that these were the marauders. _What the hell. Might as well go along with it. It might actually be amusing,_ he thought with a smile. The marauders turned their gaze to him, and he raised his glass as he felt a prickling sensation on his skin. He looked down and realized he was changing colors. He watched as he turned every color of the rainbow including black and white. He looked up and realized that everyone else showed usually one color or two.

The four marauders who were now standing on their benches took long deep bows. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please listen, for you will all see the gloriousness of our new prank! We have slipped a strong color dye into each of your drinks. Now here is the color code! Listen carefully, because we will only repeat it once! Red is the color of love, rage, or courage, Orange is the color of enthusiasm and wisdom, Yellow is the color of joy and happiness, Green is the color of greed and jealousy, blue is the color of trust and loyalty, and purple is the color of sorrow, white is the color of purity and light, and black is the color of power and evilness. The color shows what type of person you are. Sometimes you may have two or three, but sometimes there are people like our Professor Turner who are all of them," the marauders announced.

"You four! Take this off immediately!" an orange Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry, our dear, Minerva, but our prank does not wear off for another twenty-four hours," Sirius Black said. This rose up a fury of students.

Harry just looked at his cup in shock, then suddenly he was pounding his fist on the table so hard in laughter that his insides felt like they would burst. The entire student population looked on in shock at their colorful professor. Many on the teachers looked disapprovingly at him, a few seemed to try but cracked a small smile that they quickly tried to hide.

When his laughter became bearable Professor Turner stood up. "I must say, Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, you know how to put on a show. I say that it was quite enjoyable and I am a happy fan, however there are quite a few teachers who want a piece of you. So here is my word of advice for the day: Run!"

And soon enough there was a mob of teachers after the infamous Marauders and half of the student population, most of which was red, was on their tails. The few who stayed behind burst out in laughter and proceeded to eat their dinners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note! : Tricked ya with the title didn't I? You actually thought that Harry was going to meet up with ol' Tommy boy! Wrong! Haha! Anyways, yeah I know the chapter was realllly boring. At the end it almost put me to sleep! My only excuse was that I wrote two whole chapters in one day…Im sorry about that, but I promise to make it up to you for the next chapter!


	7. Parselmouths

Author's Note!!!

Yeah so you figured out that I critic myself a lot. It's only because I keep second guessing myself and want to put my best stuff out there. If I'm expecting the lowest reviews I can only get good reviews. So basically any review is a good one for me, haha. I really was bored writing that last chapter. Now is the time for a little more action!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7- Parselmouths

It was Wednesday night and the Great Hall was quickly filling with students. Professor Turner stood at the front of the hall, waiting for seven o'clock to come around. As soon as it turned seven he was closing the doors, no exceptions. He was slightly surprised to see the marauders come in fifteen minutes early, though. The students took their seats quickly and began talking amongst themselves.

_Wow. I didn't know it would became this popular. I thought for sure more than half of the student body hated my class,_ Harry thought, slightly surprised. He looked at his watch and raised his wand to the doors. They magically closed and he said, "Alright, it's seven o'clock. Time to begin. Please tell anyone who did not show up that tardiness is unacceptable. As soon as it turns seven o'clock those who are not in the Great Hall cannot participate.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, please listen closely to the rules of the Dueling Club. Any rule breaking here and you will lose the privilege to participate in any after school activity and you will have a meeting with the headmaster personally. Rule one—absolutely, under no conditions are you to say any type of dark curse of any shape or form. If you do not know, they are illegal, and it is a serious offense to do one. Rule two—when your opponent is down, the duel is over. Do not keep hexing your opponent for the fun of it, or, if you are the person who is down, lose graciously. If I see you hex your opponent once his back is turned, you will immediately be thrown out. This is like dueling in the hallways. Not only is it childish, but it can also be dangerous. Rule three—any fighting or dueling that is not being taken place on the dueling platform is forbidden and the culprits will be punished as I see fit.

"Remember this is a privilege, and you are to treat me and your fellow peers with respect. If not then your privilege will be taken away. Is that understood?" After seeing everyone nod quickly he continued. "Alright, now that we have the boring stuff out of the way, let's have some fun. Please line up single file. You are going to be dueling against me, so I can separate you into your groups. These groups are made according to skill level. You can work your way up so don't worry if you are in one of the lower ones. I'll be watching you on the following criteria: offensive skills, defensive skills, speed, creativeness, and knowledge. Well, what are you waiting for? Line up!"

Professor Turner stood on the platform and motioned for the first person to come up onto the stage. He planned to go easy on them at first, and then gradually make it harder on them. That way he could see their strengths as well as their weaknesses.

The first one up just happened to be Sirius Black. He swaggered onto the stage as if he was confident he would win against their experienced teacher. They bowed and almost immediately Sirius began shouting curses at him. He was doing it with amazing speed, but Harry was still faster and he instantly tripped Sirius, which he rolled out of and gracefully landed back on his feet. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Sirius smirked and proceeded to shoot stunners, hexes and any kind of spell so as to distract his professor.

Needless to say, Harry was impressed. Excellent speed and recovery, great offense, he gained creative points for trying to cast spells on the surrounding chairs to distract him, and Sirius had a very vast knowledge of spells. _Let's see how well his defense is,_ Harry thought before sending a round of curses back at the student. Sirius was shocked at how fast the professor turned around. He thought for sure he was going to win, then, all of a sudden Turner began blasting curses at him left and right. He was trying to think of the counter-curses as quickly as their spells were coming at him. It wasn't until he was shot with a full body-bind curse that he fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

Professor Turner came over and freed him of the spell. "_Very _good, I must say, Mr. Black. You excelled all five categories. You'll be in the advanced group," Harry said before he turned back to his line of students. He took a quick glance at his watch. _7:30_. Looking back at his line of students he realized that this sorting out might take more than one week. _Hmm, maybe if I talked to the Headmaster, he'll let me use two nights out of the week. It's not like anyone else is using the Hall._

He got through half of the line, before the end of the session. He went against all of the marauders, including Lily, and was surprised at how well all of them did. Peter wasn't as advanced as the others but he was on the higher end of the list than most of the students. It was more than not that he ended up going against weaker duelers. He was going to have a rather large group learning the basics of dueling.

At the end he told the rest of the standing students to sit down. "Alright. I wasn't planning on having so many people join, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to you today. I'll be speaking with Professor Dumbledore sometime this week and maybe he'll let us use the Hall for more than just every Wednesday. Keep your eyes peeled for another notice that will possibly be posted on your common room bulletin boards. Now please head straight to your dormitories. I don't want you all to get in trouble for not obeying curfew," Turner said dismissing them.

Students flooded out of the Great Hall, half excited from their duels with the professor and half disappointed that they didn't get to go yet. As soon as they were out of ear shot of their professor, James whispered to Sirius, "Look what I brought!" and pulled out the edge of a shiny material from inside his bag. Sirius's eyes lightened considerably.  
"Hey, Moony, Wormtail. Don't wait up," Sirius smiled wolfishly at them with mischief gleaming in both of their eyes.

Remus said, "I don't want to know. I'm exhausted, and am looking forward to my soft warm bed.

Peter just yawned and waved them off tiredly. Sirius and James literally disappeared around the corner, leaving Remus and Peter to head to their dormitories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry waited until every student left the Hall before he headed out. As he was walking he realized that he wasn't tired at all, so he decided to walk around a bit. He missed his midnight outings in the school. _Hmm, not quite as exciting as it was when you were a student trying to sneak past prefects and teachers,_ he thought. But it was relaxing, nonetheless.

He walked through familiar corridors, and every once in a while he would stop to look out a window. The moon was half full and sending a spotlight onto the lake. Hagrid's hut was lit up and he had smoke pouring out of the chimney. He looked sadly at the magnificent grounds of Hogwarts and realized that all of it would be gone in a few short decades. These walls were strong and it would seem that no spell could ever tear them down. Harry rested his hand on the wall and tried to erase the memory from his mind, but it refused to be forgotten.

_Flashback_

_…Blood was everywhere. The smell stung his nose and throat. He ran by bodies, cast aside from the raging Death Eaters. Many of the blank faces staring up at him, were the younger second and first years; the students who had no chance in defending themselves…He ran through the halls, heading towards the sound of the screaming…He turned a corner and slipped crashing onto the stone floor. He looked down and saw he was lying in a pool of blood. Looking up, he gazed into the lifeless eyes of Hermione Granger. Her throat had been cut. Her face frozen in mid-scream._

_He scrambled backwards sputtering and choking with sobs. _Hermione,_ he thought with agony tearing at his chest. He glanced further down the hallway and saw a group of what he guessed was younger students. They were so deformed and mangled he didn't know for sure. Hermione must have fallen trying to protect all of them. How could anyone do something like this? The screams were coming from just around the corner but they were becoming quieter. He ran and stumbled trying to gain his footing on the bloody floors, splashing more of the red liquid onto his robes. When he turned the corner he saw a Death Eater finishing off a first year. She looked over at him with fear apparent in her eyes. And as quickly as he saw the fear it disappeared and she became just like the others, emotionless and lifeless. The blood was too much. It was an inch high on the floor. He felt waves of anger flood through him as he heard the Death Eater give a maniacal laugh. He started saying every dark curse that came to mind. The Death Eater fell stone dead on the floor, joining death with his victims. He saw a dark figure run at the corner of his eye and immediately took after it…He chased him outside where he gave the masked murderer a painful, lasting death. He watched as the light left the man's eyes, just like he had before with the innocent Hufflepuff…He looked up and saw a man with bright red eyes standing in the middle of a sea of bodies, both friend and foe… _

_"You do know that there are still many students left in that castle?" Voldemort said._

_"Yes. But this time if I end it with you, no one else will suffer for it," Harry said darkly._

_He gave a heartless laugh and said, "Oh, I beg to differ..._Attero_!" Voldemort pointed his wand at him._

_Harry quickly rolled out of the way. He stood and raised his wand at his arch enemy. "You missed," he said smirking slightly._

_"No, I didn't," Voldemort said before there was an ear deafening blast that knocked them both off their feet._

_Harry looked behind him what he saw made an emptiness fill his chest. Screams of terror reached his ears as he saw his home crumble. His one safety net, the one thing that he had left, was turned to ruins._

_"No…" So many, with one curse. _

_And there was a maniac's cold, high-pitched laughter as everything he cared about crashed to the ground._

_End Flashback_

He let the tears fall as he relived one of his nightmares.

"I'm sure everything isn't as bad as it seems," a soft voice said behind him.

He barked a cold, heartless laugh. "_Not as bad as it seems?_" He asked bitterly. He turned to confront the old man. "Have you ever had everyone turn against you? Have you ever saw everything you ever knew fall apart, all because you made a stupid-ass mistake? NO! Don't you tell me _'I'm sure everything isn't as bad as it seems,'_ when you haven't been through what I have! When the world you know falls apart, then come to me. If not, don't even try to understand what the hell I'm going through!" Harry yelled.

"There's no need to shout, Harry. All I'm saying is that things can be changed. I have a proposition for you—"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore of your fucking ideas!" Harry interrupted. "You're going to ask me to join you and save the world, am I right? Then when everything's over you'll come out of your little bubble and claim all the credit that every other wizard did to help, while you didn't do a damn thing but manipulate people! I know our ways Dumbledore, and I'm not going to be dragged into your little vortex of doom again. I lost everything I had because I believed in your cause. _WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT? GO TO HELL!"_ Harry hissed. He saw Dumbledore's face change expressions so quickly that he barely had time to register them. Shock, fear, distrust, and finally anger. A swell of accomplishment swelled in his chest. Now that Dumbledore knew who he was dealing with, he would back off quite a bit.

Dumbledore's face was one that was dark and distrusting. "I would watch my step if I were you, Mr. Turner. Not many take kind to a dark wizard," the headmaster said before walking away.

Harry glared at the old man's back and walked briskly away in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were rounding the corner when they heard the yelling.

"—when everything's over you'll come out of your little bubble and claim all the credit that every other wizard did to help, while you didn't do a damn thing but manipulate people! I know our ways Dumbledore, and I'm not going to dragged into your little vortex of doom again. I lost everything I had because I believed in your cause!" Turner yelled. Then he did something that made James and Sirius confirmed their suspicions. He _hissed_ at the headmaster.

A range of emotions passed over Dumbledore's face, but the only one that stayed was a dark and angered look. Dumbledore's face was one that was dark and distrusting. "I would watch my step if I were you, Mr. Turner. Not many take kind to a dark wizard," the headmaster said before walking away.

They held their breaths as if they were waiting for Turner to send a killing curse at their headmaster's retreating back. From the look on his face it was one of a pure killer. Instead of attacking he turned on his heel and stomped down the hall in the opposite direction.

When he was out of earshot they let out a breath that the both of them were holding.

"Whoa," Sirius said, looking at the hallway Turner disappeared down.

"Turner is a _Parselmouth?_" James said darkly.

"Did you not hear him?" Sirius asked bewildered. "He spoke it clear as day! Well, I didn't understand it, there was no mistaking it. _He yelled at the headmaster in_ _Parselmouth!_"

"You don't think he cursed him, do you?"

Sirius waved him off. "No, it's just like another language, one you can use to talk to snakes. Only the heirs of Slytherin can speak it," Sirius explained with a dark look on his face. If it was possible it was darker than Dumbledore's.

"Turner is the heir of Slytherin?" James asked.

"Yeah, and so is Voldemort…"

"You think they might be in league with each other? Hogwarts is the one place that safe in the wizarding world now. If Turner's here he can make it easier for _Him_ to get access into the castle!" James said.

"I don't know, but come on we need to tell the everyone. Thry need to know what kind of man Turner really is." Sirius said before they rushed back to their dormitories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day when Harry went into the Hall for breakfast, there was silence. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him in fear or anger, some refused to meet his gaze at all. _Strange… _Confused he turned to the head table and saw the same results there. Grim-faced he cleared his throat, which caused many to wince, "Ok, I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't know what I did, but I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Professor McGonagall exchanged a quick look with Dumbledore. He nodded and she stood from her seat. "Professor Turner, it has come to our awareness that you are a _Parselmouth_," she said bravely.

_Ohhh, now it makes sense…_ He mentally cursed himself. He was practically screaming at the top of his lungs at Dumbledore last night. It was a corridor anyone could have walked by. _Dammit, Potter. You really screwed up this time. _He gave a sigh and said, "Yes, I am. And your problem is?"

"We do not allow _dark_ wizards to teach our students," she glared at him.

"_Excuse_ me?" Harry asked in a voice that would put Dolores Umbridge to shame.

"Professor Turner we know for a fact that only the Heir of Slytherin can speak to snakes, and even though he was one of the Founders, he was a very dark wizard in the end. In these times we can't be too careful…"

"So you're firing me? I was here for only a week and you're _firing_ me?"

McGonagall pursed her lips.

Harry glared at the rest of the staff. "You're firing me because you _think_ I'm a dark wizard because I'm a _Parselmouth? _Well, I thought you were a light school and gave everyone a chance to prove themselves. This is fucking bullshit. Your discriminating against me because I can't help that I talk to reptiles. Why don't you just kick all the vampires and werewolves out of the wizarding world while you're at it? As far as I'm concerned, it was their stupidity that they got bitten in the first place. No! I have a better idea! Why don't we just put all dark creatures and throw them in Azkaban and throw away the key! That'll make the wizarding world a whole lot safer! All the Death Eaters can run around freely and kill as many people as they like, because they're _normal_" Harry said sarcastically. "Well, you know what _Professors?_ I really don't want to be anywhere where I'm not wanted. So I'll be packing my stuff and be on my merry way. Good luck searching for a new DADA teacher!" He said happily and practically skipped out of the Hall.

James and Sirius were positively radiant.

"Well, now that slim ball, won't be hitting on Lily anymore!" James said happily.

Remus glared at him. "You don't get it do you? They fired him because he was a _dark creature_."

"Yeah, and about time!" Sirius said stuffing his face with food.

Remus just glared at him and said heatedly, "You guys don't care about other people at all; you're just interested in what you can gain for yourselves!" He grabbed his bag and walked angrily out of the Hall.

Peter looked after their friend. "What's his problem?"

Lily turned and glared at them. "What the hell is wrong with you three? Remus is your friend and you just spit in his face!"

"What are you talking about, Evans?" Sirius asked in a bored voice.

She whispered angrily at them so only they could hear. "Have you forgotten one of your best friends is a so called _dark creature_? Remus is a werewolf and you just told him dark creatures had no right to be in this school! As far as I'm concerned I don't know why he hangs around people like you," she hissed and stood up following Remus out of the Hall.

The three marauders exchanged guilty looks. Shit…they had some major apologizing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry just up and left the school. He didn't bring anything with him anyway, so why bother sticking around? He didn't even want the job in the first place, so he wasn't that upset to leave. James and the marauders hated him anyway, so why be in a place he wasn't wanted. He knew James wasn't his father yet, but it didn't make the pain hurt any less. Anyhow, now he had time to actually do the job that he intended to do in the first place.

He walked on down to Hogsmeade and stood at the entrance to just ake in the place. It didn't change all that much, instead of Zonko's there was a small tailor shop. As far as he was concerned, it was still the same small town that he visited in his third year. He walked down the main street for a bit when he came upon The Three Broomsticks. Immediately his mind flashed back…

_Flashback_

_It was just the three of them. Harry brought three butterbeers over to their usual spot in the corner and slid two of them across the table. _

_Hermione just gazed down into her cup. "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" _

_Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, but only Harry spoke up, "Yeah, it will. But today is my last day here and I just want to relax and make the most of it. Let's forget about everything else. There's no Boy-Who-Lived, no Voldemort, no war…. Just for today let's pretend that we're just three ordinary kids taking a Hogsmeade trip." _

_The three of them smiled at each other. Ron raised his glass, "To the good old days!"_

_The other two laughed and clinked their glasses together but, as soon as they did, there was a scream and they saw a man fly through the window. Harry took out his wand and ran outside. There were at least thirty Death Eaters ravishing the small town. Bodies already lay on the ground, staining the perfectly white snow with their blood._

_He felt Ron and Hermione run up behind him. "Stay with me. Do not get separated. For Merlin's sake do not separate from me. Got it?" he ordered them and they ran into the riot. People were screaming left and right. They began saying curses and hexes at any dark figure they saw in sight. They were hit with a few cutting curses, but they knew if they stopped to check they would be as good as dead._

_"HARRY! HARRY! OVER HERE!" they heard someone shouting._

_Harry saw at the corner of his eye, Mr. Weasley waving frantically at them while trying to fight off two Death Eaters._

_"Come on!" he shouted at the two above the noise of the battle. They made their way over to him as quickly as possible, stunning any Death Eater in their way._

_"Harry, take this! It's a portkey! It will take you to your training destination! Get out of here we'll take care of this!" he handed him a necklace._

_Harry shook his head. "No! I can't just leave you all here! I'm not going until this is over!"_

_Hermione made him turn to look at her. "NO! Harry, listen to me!" When he started shaking his head again she slapped him pointblank across the face. He stared at her in shock. "For Merlin's sake, Harry! Listen to me! You need to get out of here! What happens if you die here today? We need you to stay alive, Harry! You're the only chance we've got! Take the portkey and when you're ready come back to us! We'll be ready to fight 'til the death for you, Harry!" She said to him sternly._

_"But—"_

_"No! We love you, Harry! And we'll be waiting when you come back!" she yelled grabbing the necklace from Arthur. He thrust it over in his hand._

_He grabbed it and said, "Promise, you guys won't die on me, alright? You're the only thing that's keeping me going."_

_He felt a tugging on his torso, and before he left them to face the war without him, he heard them say, "We Promise."_

_End Flashback_

He shook his head. He couldn't take anymore memories. They were going to be the death of him. He was alone in a different time and no one was standing by his side. He decided to do what practically every man had the right to do when they had nothing else to turn to. He sauntered towards The Three Broomsticks. He deserved a bottle of Firewhiskey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok now that was fun to write! Haha I can't wait to see what happens next!! =)


	8. Forgiveness

Author's Note: well that last chapter was really long, but hell it was a blast to write. Didn't expect that to happen did ya? Haha. Yeah. Just so's you know this story is not planned out whatsoever. I'll be just as surprised at what happens as you will. All I do is type and let the words form themselves, so I won't be giving you any hints about the outcome, because I don't know what it is myself! Ahaha

Well, I'll keep writing as long as people keep reading. Oh! And my reviewers, thank you for doing so. It's so much easier to write knowing that people love your story, so plze keep reviewing! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 – Forgiveness

James, Sirius, and Peter had tried everything in order for Moony to forgive them. At first they tried pleading for him to forgive them. After a week of them being on their knees, they decided to take more drastic measures. They piled a lifetime supply of chocolate frogs onto his bed, which he completely vanished with a flick of his wand before falling asleep. They even tried enchanting the Great Hall ceiling so that the clouds spelled out 'The Marauders are deeply and genuinely sorry, Moony. Please forgive us' and made it rain chocolate frogs onto the students. Again he just outright ignored them.

Remus began to spend most of his time with Lily. He didn't realize that Lily actually had a great sense of humor. He found out that she actually did like most of the marauders' pranks, she just didn't like when they centered around one person. When he asked her why she didn't like James or Sirius that much, she just laughed.

"Sirius is a good guy but, well—oh, for crying out loud, Remus, the boy is downright annoying. James is a really nice guy but his ego is way too big. I refuse to go out with him because his ego needs a little bruising every now and then. If he calms down a bit then maybe I would, but that's not going to happen for a long time anyway," she said as they studied.

It was that day that the three marauders came into the library and charmed all the books to put on a show for Remus. They danced and sang "Forgive Me" by Evanescence. This commotion brought Madam Pince over to shoo all five of them out.

"Why can't you guys leave me the bloody hell alone?!" Remus shouted at them.

The other three marauders shrank back, as their friend yelled at them. "Just stay the hell away from me!" he yelled and stalked off.

Lily just glared at them. "Have you guys ever apologized to a person? Singing and dancing books don't cut it."

"We've tried everything, Lily. We don't know what to do anymore. He's going to end up hating up forever," James said looking at his friend's retreating back.

Lily's face softened as she saw the three marauders. They looked heartbreakingly guilty and looked genuinely sorry. "Listen, you guys are still Remus's best friends. You accepted him when no one else could. He's just hurt, because he thinks you are exactly like the rest of the people in his life. People who hate what he is and fear him because of it. You saw the real Remus and kept being his friend when everyone else ran away. Here's my advice: make him remember why you were his friends in the first place," she offered.

Sirius said, "Evans, you're a genius!"

James whooped. "Thank you, Lily, thank you!" he cried and grabbed her face and kissed her right on the lips before running off and yelling, "Come on, you guys! Let's get our furry little friend back!"

Sirius and Peter were absolutely stunned.

Sirius turned to a very shocked Lily and said, "You know, I don't think he fully acknowledges what he just did. And probably won't until he's laying in bed about to fall asleep."

Lily just glared at him and said, "Just go find Remus."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He saluted and ran off with Peter in tow.

Lily just stood there looking after him thinking,_ Hmm, that wasn't bad…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They looked everywhere in the castle, even the secret passages, but Remus wasn't anywhere to be found. It wasn't until nightfall that they dragged themselves wearily up to the boys' dorm to find him sitting on his bed reading a book.

Peter looked exasperated. "Were you here this whole time?"

Remus looked up from his book and frowned. He closed it and headed towards the bathroom.

"Moony, wait!" James and Sirius dived at his feet.

"Hey! Get off!" Remus shouted.

"Hear us out, Remus! Please? Give us five minutes!"

Remus glared down at them and checked his watch. "Three. Go."

They stood up and said, "We're really sorry, Moony—"

"You know we would never talk about you like that—"

"—and we're really sorry if we offended you in any way."

"Turner was getting on our nerves—"

"—and him being a Parselmouth is like the foundation of dark arts—"

"—and you _know_—"

"—how much we hate that stuff."

"We would never—"

"—ever—"

"—forever never—"

"—talk that way about you."

"Please forgive your stupid—"

"—ungrateful—"

"—unthinking—"

"—idiotic—"

"—undeserving—"

"—friends!"

At this point Remus was laughing hysterically. "You know, it's really scary how you guys can finish off each other's sentences like that right?"

The three brightened. "You forgive us?"

"Yes, but you have to understand, Professor Turner, had no choice whether to become a Parselmouth or not, just like I can't help being a werewolf. He was fired, quit, or whatever because he held too many dangerous secrets. Being a Parselmouth was the easiest reason the staff could come up with to fire him," Remus said.

"Yeah, yeah. We understand your position, Moony, but we still don't trust that guy one tiny bit!" Sirius said flopping back on his bed.

"Yeah. Anyway, where were you all day, Remus? We checked in here first," James asked.

"If someone didn't leave the map out in the open for anyone to find it, it would have made searching a whole lot easier!" Sirius quipped.

"Hey! It was _your_ prank and I don't think that—" James started.

"Alright, that's enough!" Remus said. "I swear you guys will be debating about that for the rest of your lives! Anyway, even if you did have the map, you wouldn't have found me. I was in Hogsmeade for the day."

"What were you doing there?" Sirius asked.

"Just wondering around. Anyway, did you know that Turner works for Madam Rosemerta now?"

"What?!" James asked shocked.

"Yeah, well, kind of, anyway. I talking to Rosemerta and she said that the man came into her pub all depressed and whatnot. She said that he came in one day asking for Firewhiskey, and damn near bough up her whole storage of it. She told me that in order to pay it off he'd have to work for her, for a certain amount of time. He actually served me and we got to talking…"

"You talked to him? What's he say?"

"Well.."

_Flashback_

_Remus didn't know what do with them anymore. He couldn't avoid them forever. He sighed and walked into The Three Broomsticks. He sat down at the counter and asked for a butterbeer. Madam Rosemerta gave him a glassful asking, "Why the long face, Remus?"_

_"Friend trouble."_

_"Ah, that's the worst kind. The closest to ya, end up hurtin' ya the most. Just like the poor lad I hired a week or two ago. He was in such a bad state he nearly drank my whole supply of Firewhiskey! Had to hire him in order for him to pay the whole thing off! He said he was just fired from teachin' up at the school. Is it true?"_

_"Professor Turner?" Remus asked confused._

_"Yeah, hold on a minute and I'll get him for ya. Harry! Come on out here! Someone wants to see ya!" Rosemerta shouted going in the backroom._

_Remus tried to protest, but the slim figure of his former teacher showed at the door. When he caught sight of Remus he smiled, "Ah! Remus, good to see one of the marauders breaking the rules. What did you want me for?"_

_Remus looked down. "I'm sorry you got sacked. It thought it was rubbish that they let you go just because you were a Parselmouth. My friends and I got into a small fight about it."_

_"Eh, the world's unfair, Remus. Mope for a bit, then carry on. This thing with your friends is a bit surprising though. I didn't think any of you liked me that much," Turner said sitting down at a bar stool._

_Remus blushed. "Well, you're just hard to read, and the marauders don't like secrets. James is just jealous because he thinks you've taken a fancy to Lily, and Sirius is suspicious of anyone who isn't an open book. But I think people have a right to secrets. Sometimes it's better to keep a secret and lie instead of telling the truth, because sometimes the truth hurts."_

_Turner's face was thoughtful. "Yes, true. But people also have a right to their own opinions. You can't try to change their minds Remus. They became your friends for a reason, and I think it's a bit stupid to throw a friendship out the window like that for a small miscommunication or disagreement. I remember having friends like yours. Being able to tell all of your secrets to, but one day they heard something about what I planned to do and they completely turned their backs on me. I was doing it to save them, but they believed I turned dark and betrayed them."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They turned against me because of a small miscommunication. Don't let that happen to your friendship, Remus. Cherish the ones you love above all else, because someday they just might be taken away from you."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow," James said.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Remus recalled.

"So our old professor is the one who told you to forgive us?" Sirius asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yup," Remus said falling back onto his bed.

"Weird," Peter said, and everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoohooo! I finish two excellent chapters in one day! Damn I am good!


	9. Possible Answers

Author's Note!!!

Yes I know that evanescence didn't exist at that time, but I didn't want to take fifty millions years to find a song that did. And this one fit in fine with what I was trying to put down. Hopefully you get the point right? I knew someone was going to say that and I was planning on writing my explanation at the end of that chapter…oh well I forgot! So here it is now! :):) I know some stuff might not add up, but please don't let that stop you from reading or reviewing!!!

Chapter 9 – Possible Answers 

It was three weeks since their last DADA teacher was sacked, and everyone, including the marauders, had to agree that Turner was an entirely better professor than the new Professor Cast. The man could drone on for hours on how just how useful the Babbling Curse could be. Mostly everyone fell asleep in that class, including Lily Evans at one point. After class one day she practically exploded. Too bad Remus Lupin was the only one around she could rant to.

"Is he _insane_? Who in Merlin's name made up such a spell? _The Babbling Curse_. Only the loneliest person on the planet would think up something as stupid as that. Dumbledore is a bloody _idiot_. Professor Turner was the _best _teacher we've ever had, and they fire him because he was a little different. It's like the teachers want to keep us in a cocoon forever! We deserve to know what's going on outside these _stupid_ walls," she ranted on angrily.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Lily. You know that I actually heard him discussing it with Turner a few nights ago? I was on my way back from the library and I saw Dumbledore and Turner speaking in the hallway. I couldn't help but hear Dumbledore say that we were children, and didn't need to be taught such dark spells. Turner wanted to teach us all the dark stuff in order to protect ourselves, but Dumbledore didn't want to hear it. He said we needed to be protected. I'm thinking firing him because he was a Parselmouth was an easy way to get rid of the man who was trying to open the future generation's eyes to the nasty side of life," Remus said.

Lily's face became almost as red as her hair. "What? He fired him because he was actually doing his _job_?! The headmaster forced him to take the job in the first place and then he kicks him out when he doesn't do exactly what he says? Is that what he does all the time? Try to manipulate people?" She looked to her side and noticed Remus was standing a few feet behind her frozen. "Remus?"

"What did you mean when you said Dumbledore _forced _him to take the job?" He said looking at her puzzlingly.

She blushed this time and dropped her gaze. "Err…well... I needed some help with a transfiguration spell one day. Professor Turner was walking by and offered to help me out. We were just talking and I guess I asked him why he decided to take up teaching. He told me that he wasn't even on planning it. He came from a really nasty battle and just appeared in the Great Hall. He didn't know how or why, he just did. He said he was holding his dead wife and he just appeared there. When he went to the hospital wing, he said that Dumbledore told him if he didn't take up a job at teaching here then he was going to give Turner over to the proper authorities and let the ministry deal with his problems," Lily explained.

Remus looked at her shocked. "He just outright _told_ you all of this?"

Lily looked at him funny. "Yeah. I asked and he answered. He said that Dumbledore wanted to keep his identity a secret for some blasted reason."

Remus was completely bewildered. _All we had to do was ask? Was it really that simple the whole time? We are just bloody idiots!_ Remus thought mentally kicking himself. Then a thought struck him. "But why would Turner not want to go to the Ministry? He was just in a battle. The Ministry could help him find the killers of his wife and friends."

"Yeah, I asked the same thing. He said it was his way of getting here. He could have been sent to Azkaban for life. He explained that his way of travel wasn't illegal, but it was his…position, that's what he called it. Many would fear him and they would want to get rid of him, before he could do anything to help anyone. I'm not really sure… hmm…now that you mention it, he seemed very elusive about it," Lily said, furrowing her brows.

Remus started listing things in his head and started counting on his fingers. "Ok so we know that Harry Turner survived a battle that no one has ever heard about, he doesn't know how he arrived here and Dumbledore blackmailed him about it so he could be a DADA teacher? That doesn't make any sense, whatsoever. What reason could Dumbledore have for wanting to blackmail a man who just wanted to be left in peace? What could he possibly want from him?"

"Hello?! Remus, were you paying attention at all in Turner's classes? Everything that he's taught us seemed to be from some sort of experience. You've seen him duel. You could tell he was trying really hard to bring himself down to our level. Dumbledore wouldn't want to have a man as powerful as Turner rivaling against him! Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'? If Turner wanted to go against him, he could cause Dumbledore great amounts of problems," she explained.

"But it still doesn't explain why Turner doesn't want to be involved with the Ministry," Remus said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't we just ask him?"

After mentally kicking himself again for his absolute lack of common sense, he averted his attention back to Lily. "Alright, when do you want to meet him?"

Lily was looking at him with wide eyes, as if he had three heads. "Remus, you didn't forget, did you? I thought going to Hogsmeade was a Marauder tradition! We have a trip tomorrow!"

"Really?!" Remus asked, looking flustered. "Merlin, maybe I've just been distracted with all this Marauder drama…"

Lily laughed. "Now you know what it's like to have them begging and kissing your feet twenty-four, seven. It gets positively tiring after a while."

"Now I understand the pain you have to go through every time James asks you out," he laughed, before she hit him in the shoulder with her Defense book.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the older students made a beeline for the carriages first thing that morning. Lily and Remus decided the night before to meet up at The Three Broomsticks. Lily agreed to let the rest of the marauders come. As she put it, "they've been trying to solve the Turner Mystery since day one. Let them come so they can die in peace."

On the way there, every two minutes James would ask, "Hey, Remus when're we meeting up with Lily?"

This resulted with a sigh from Remus saying, "Noon, Prongs. Don't worry she'll be there."

"Ok, just making sure," he said like a little boy waiting to visit Disney world for the first time. Ever since Remus broke the news to them about the meeting they planned with Turner, James had gone ecstatic.

This made the corners of Remus's mouth up into a small amused smile as he remembered the night they made up after their little 'miscommunication', as they liked to call it.

_Flashback_

_They were just getting ready to fall asleep. They turned off the lights and laid down. Suddenly they saw the lights go back on and witnessed a very happy James jumping up and down on his bed._

_The rest of them abruptly sat up and looked at their deranged friend._

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with you Prongs?!" Remus yelled at him. One of his friends was acting like an absolute lunatic at the moment. He was jumping up and down with a Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face._

_Sirius took one look at his best mate and immediately turned to Peter shouting, "I called it! Didn't I tell you? I so called it!" He burst out laughing and ended up smacking his head on his nightstand as he fell off his bed. Peter joined in on the laughter after seeing Sirius fall in the most ungracious-like manner._

_Remus was both puzzled and amused. He knew his friends would lose it at some point. He just thought it would be later in life, after they were sent to Azkaban for disturbing the peace. "Does someone mind filling me in on what the hell is going on?"_

"_I KISSED LILY EVANS!" James shouted at the top of his lungs._

_Remus just sat there with his jaw slack, stunned. _"What?"

"_I KISSED LILY EVANS! I KISSED LILY EVANS! I KISSED –"James kept bouncing up and down on his bed repeating that line over and over again._

_Remus turned to Sirius. "Explain."_

"_Well, she gave us some advice in order to help us apologize to you earlier, and well James, here, was so excited that he outright thanked her and kissed Evans smack on the lips. He ran away not realizing what he just did. I told her that he probably won't realize what he did until he's just about to fall asleep tonight, and I was one hundred percent correct!" Sirius said smiling._

_James still proceeded to jump up and down on his bed repeating 'I kissed Lily Evans' at the top of his lungs. It wasn't until Remus got annoyed to the point that he had to put a silencing charm on the boy so that the rest of them could get some sleep._

_End Flashback_

The rest of the ride there continued with James asking about their meeting with Lily. He stopped only when Sirius got irritated to the point of putting another silencing charm on him. For the rest of the morning they stopped by Honeydukes, Don's Joke Shop, and eventually the town's bookshop with a depressed and mute James Potter lagging behind them.

Remus spent the past hour looking through the shelves for a good read before he heard a crash on the other side of the store. He rushed towards the source of it and saw his three friends standing at the center of fallen books and shelves. "What the hell happened over here?!"

Sirius immediately pointed a finger at James. "He did it! For the first time in my life I'm actually innocent!"

Remus glared at him. "Padfoot, you will never be innocent. You obviously had something to do with it. What happened?"

The store owner came rushing up to them. "What happened here?! You four, this is a place for learning and knowledge, not tomfoolery! Now, out!" he shouted at them.

Remus turned to him, pleadingly. "But can't I just—"

"No!" the shopkeeper yelled snatching the books Remus was holding out of his grasp. "Out, now, all of you!"

Remus proceeded to walk out of the store with his head hung while the rest of them practically threw themselves out the door.

"Thank Merlin! Fresh air!" Sirius said taking a deep breath. "I swear, Moony. You spend way too much time in there. You're lucky you don't suffocate!"

"Shut up, Padfoot. James what the hell did you do?" Remus asked glaring at his friend.

James stuck his nose in the air and turned away.

"Hello? James, I'm asking you a question!" Remus yelled. He turned to Sirius asking, "Do you mind telling me what's up with him?"

"He can't talk, remember? He still has the silencing charm on him," Sirius said with that wolfish smile plastered on his face.

"What? Still?!" Remus looked disapprovingly at his friend. He took out his wand and cast the counter-curse. "Sorry, Prongs. I wondered why you were so quiet the whole day. Now can you please tell me why you got me kicked out of my favorite bookshop?"

James turned to him looking a bit bashful. "Umm. It was an accident, really. Sirius was talking about you and your book obsession and, I guess, he mentioned Lily. I got a tad excited and ran over to see what he was talking about," he explained.

This earned a snort from Sirius. "A _tad?"_

James cast him a mock glare and continued, _"Anyway, _as I was saying, I accidently pushed him over and he fell into a bookcase. The rest of them acted like those things the muggles use. You know, you place one little block next to another, you knock one down, and the rest of them fall down too?"

Remus just appeared very amused. "Dominos?"

"Yeah, that's it! And then you came along!" James said smiling. But then he remembered what he was explaining and frowned, turning a bit red around his ears.

Remus just shook his head while Sirius and Peter were laughing hysterically on the ground. "You are way too desperate. Did you know that?"

James automatically turned dramatic. "I can't help it! I'm a man in love!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we're going to be late meeting the woman of your dreams if you keep this up."

James immediately turned serious and bolted towards The Three Broomsticks. The other three marauders exchanged glances and ran after him. Who knew what kind of damage the love sick marauder could do when he was in the same room with the token of his affection?

They quickly met up with Lily who was already talking with their old professor at a bar stool. Turner took one look at all of them heading towards him. He gave them all a worried glance and said, "Lily told me what you all wanted to ask me, but it is not the conversation for a pub. I told her a place to meet up at. Don't give me that look, Miss Evans. You're a smart girl, so think." Then he walked into the back room.

The marauders looked at Lily expectantly. She looked just as confused as they were.

"Well, what did he say?!" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm thinking! Hold on a second, Black!" Lily spat. She sat there with her brow furrowed for a minute or two, then her face brightened up. "Come on," she said walking as fast as she could towards the exit.

The marauders just looked at each other and raced after her.

"Lily! Lily, wait up! Where are we going?!" James shouted.

She stopped abruptly and spun around facing him. "Shh! Do you want the whole world to know? Just trust me on this! He was telling me a story from his days at school and told me of a place not many people know about. So just follow me, ok?" she whispered angrily.

Taken aback by her outburst the marauders wordlessly followed her. She took them to the country side of Hogsmeade. Out there were a lot more cottages and only a handful of people either talking to neighbors or working in their gardens. They turned a corner leading to the mountain that lay beside Hogsmeade, and at the end of the street they saw young Harry Turner leaning against a fence. He immediately saw them, gave a gesture to follow him and disappeared around the corner.

The five students walked quickly to the end of the street and saw his dark mass of unruly hair disappear around a pile of boulders. They checked over their shoulders to make sure no one was following them and quickly followed.

Sirius held them back for a moment before they rounded the corner. "Are you guys sure this is safe? We're following a complete stranger, who could very well be a Death Eater, up a mountain to ask him some bloody questions? How do you know that as soon as he tells us, he won't kill us?" he asked darkly.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me then, won't you?" a voice from above them said.

They jumped and looked up. Surely enough, there was Turner standing on a boulder peering down at them with his dark green eyes.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "Give us one reason not to."

Turner frowned and said, "Listen, Sirius. I'm not going to fight with you. All I can say is if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now. Believe me, I would do it so slick and quick that no one would even know you're gone until tomorrow, and by then I could be all the way in America, gambling at a casino."

The rest of them gave a distressed look. Their anxiousness must have shown on their faces because Turner's voice became softer. "Ok, just hear me out, Sirius. You don't trust me because I have a different view of dark spells, right? Well, just because I have a different point of view doesn't mean I want to kill you. Wait, that didn't come out right. Let me just –argh! It's hard for me to explain when I can't explain!" Turner said frustratingly. He messed up his already wild head of hair and sighed. "Listen, I've been through so many bad things in my life. I lost my friends, my wife, and the only family I've ever known. You don't know what the world is like out there, guys…and lady. You have to be able to do anything to survive. I had to make the choice of either to kill, or be killed. People don't know who to trust anymore, and I'm putting all of my money that I have to five seventh year students. If you don't believe in what I have to say then –"

At that precise moment there was a catastrophic boom followed by horrific screams coming from the village

"_What the hell…?" _Sirius yelled looking at the smoke rising from the village.

Lily looked at their frozen professor, with fear written all over her face. "Professor Turner…?"

He took his wand out of his pocket very slowly. "Boys, I want you to take Lily around the town and back to the school, you understand? Don't delay for anyone. It's very important that you get back to the school alive, ok? What are you waiting for? GO!" He said jumping down from above. He started running towards the town.

"WE ARE NOT CHILDREN!" Lily shouted.

He spun around. "THIS ISN'T A GAME! PEOPLE DIE OUT IN THE REAL WORLD, AND IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS YOU'LL BE ONE OF THEM! YOU AREN'T TRAINED FOR THIS! JUST GET TO THE SCHOOL AND WARN DUMBLEDORE!" he shouted before disappearing around the corner.

Remus grabbed two of their arms. "Come on! You heard him! We've got to get out of here, NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They ran as fast as they could around the small wizarding town and towards the school.

Author's Note!!

Yeah so the dialogue I think could have been better but whatever. Here you go!

So I'm having major writer's block right now, and it'll be a while before I put another chapter up. I'm sorry! I started this over the summer but now I have to time whatsoever to think and write! HOPFULLY I can get another chapter up during Thanksgiving break or even possibly a few during Christmas break. I really don't know, just keep this story on alert and hopefully I can get something out to you soon!


	10. Captured

**Author's Note! **

**Wow, it's been a few months, huh? There is really no excuse, other than I've suffered major writer's block. I just didn't know how to write this chapter at all! **

**For the past few months, I've tried writing another story, and reading other people's stories trying to get some ideas, but it seemed as if all of my muses left me altogether! It wasn't until I read a story that the author hadn't updated in a long while, that I finally got some inspiration to finish my fanfic. I left them a review to please update, and they did within the next day! I was so shocked that my review made them want to finish writing, and I realized that there are authors out there who really do care for their fans, and push through that block, to make them happy. That's what I call a true writer. **

**So I give a shout out to EclipsedbyJacob! Thanks for inspiring me to plunder through that nasty writer's block to finish this story for my fans! I slaved all day and night, working on this chapter, so I hope you all like! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Captured

_Harry's POV_

Harry ran towards the small wizarding town, adrenaline rushing through his veins. His wand was out and ready for anything that came at him. He couldn't believe that Voldemort had actually attacked Hogsmeade. He couldn't remember anyone telling him that such a thing occurred in his time. The screams became louder, as he drew closer. Turning onto the main street, he practically bumped into at least a dozen men in black robes, hidden behind white masks. A green skull and snake was forming above them in the sky with students and Hogsmeade inhabitants running in all directions. Panic ensued. A few older students were defending themselves and their younger classmates, as they attempted to retreat from the battle. Ill-fated victims lay dead upon the ground, blank eyes staring lifelessly into the twilight sky. Other helpless students cowered in the corners as they were ambushed by heartless men.

Harry stopped short and saw his friends' faces on those of the fallen and the ruins of the Hogwarts he once called home, instead of a battle at Hogsmeade. His heart pained in his chest, as he saw another Death Eater strike down an elderly woman. He fought though the fog his memory blanketed in front of him and struggled until his senses became alert. At once Harry rushed forward, sending spells left and right. Death Eaters fell at his feet, but with every one he defeated it seemed as if two more took their place. The screams were intensifying. Where were they all coming from? Most of them seemed to fall after one spell, making him think that they were there just for kicks. They couldn't be smart enough to be in Voldemort's inner circle.

He didn't know how many he killed or stunned, but it wasn't until a somewhat familiar voice interrupted his slaughtering parade.

"Hey, Golden Boy! Didn't forget about me, did you?" the voice taunted him from behind. He recognized the man's voice. Where had he heard it before?

Harry spun, and facing the Death Eater. The man made him uneasy; he was just standing there casually as if they just met up in a pub. Why did he seem so familiar? _He can't be someone I know. The 'Golden Boy' was just a coincidence. It's impossible…_Harry thought, cynically. He was here because of his magic, no one came with him…or did they? He raised his wand, preparing himself for the unexpected. If the man was from where he believed then he was far more experienced than the other Death Eaters racing about.

"Oh, come now, Potter. Don't you trust an old friend?" the man asked, his words practically dripping of venom.

Harry froze._ He must be an old student. He just mistook me for James. There's no way he could know my name._ He was on his toes, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

"Now, now, Potter, be nice. I haven't even lifted a finger on you, why feel the need to attack?" Harry hearing the smirk in his voice.

"Well, being one of the Death Eaters murdering helpless students doesn't help —," Harry replied, a piercing scream interrupting his thoughts. From the corner of his eye saw a small girl cowering and twisting in agony between the side of a building and some barrels, cornered. A dark robed figure was approaching her, his wand pointing at her crouched form. Harry tilted his head, to see if he could get a clear shot, and saw the opening he was looking for.

As soon as his opponent realized his attention was elsewhere, the figure raised his wand in order to catch him off guard. With a quick snap of his wrist, Harry whispered, "_Doleri_." The man fell to the ground, twitching and shrieking in pain. Harry proceeded to stun him to keep from drawing attention to him. He couldn't be revived if others believed he was dead. Harry didn't know if the man was as dangerous as he seemed to think he was, and he intended to question the mysterious Death Eater later on if he had the chance. At the moment he was busy with other matters; he turned his attention to the man torturing the small third year.

"_Stupefy!_" He yelled and the oblivious robed figure slumped to the ground, unconscious. The screaming of the girl ceased and he ran over and brought her into his arms, realizing she was out cold. _Oh, Merlin please say that I wasn't too late_, he thought, hoping she hadn't been driven crazy. He looked up and saw that the Death Eaters were coming with more strength now, throwing killing curses into the crowd.

He knew what he had to do, but the spell he had in mind could have disastrous results. It was one of those spells that he profusely told his students _not _to use unless dire emergencies. He just looked down at the slumped form of a third year in his arms and made his decision. Shifting the weight of the girl to his left shoulder, he waved his wand in an unusual manner through air in a stabbing motion, and roared, "_Vindicente__!_"

A stream of white light flowed out from the tip of his wand, bathing the participants of the street with the soft glow. The battle slowed to a halt as the sound of hooves filled the air, quietly at first then increasing in volume. The illumination seemed to shift and change as if a shadow was appearing through a fog. Those in the street were looking around in fear, their eyes flickering from right to left, wondering what kind of monstrous being the Death Eaters had conjured up next. Suddenly a blinding bright light shone through the silvery fog, and the light _changed_. It was as if it were forming and figures began to take shape, light forming where there was supposed to have been shadows. In front of them all, the figures of one dozen centaurs had materialized, wielding spears and swords. They continued to grow towering over the tallest man in the street, their faces held the features of angels, beautiful yet fierce, and the bodies of white stallions.

It wasn't until one of the Death Eaters began to cast a spell to get rid of the beasts that the battle ensued. As soon as the spell left his lips he was overtaken by the creatures, a scream never escaping his throat. Like a wave upon sand, the centaurs charged forward pushing back the dark forces, who threatened their master and his wishes. The students who were once on the ground crying out in pain from a torturing curse were washed and filled with relief. The white light covered the inhabitants of the town overwhelming them with a sense of peace and safety as the Death Eaters were forced out.

Harry knew the battle wasn't over yet. Still concentrating on his spell he grabbed hold of an arm that was nearest to him. Not taking his eyes off his fleeing enemy he said, "Take her. Get the students and the others out. Get them to the school. Those who know how to wield a wand, tell to protect the ones who can't defend themselves. Make sure you don't leave anyone behind, do you understand?"

"Wha – What?" said the shaky voice.

"Take her!" Harry said fiercely, turning the small girl into the boy's arms. "This battle isn't over yet, I can only delay them so much. Get everyone out, and get hold of Dumbledore. I sent a few students ahead already, and I hope to Merlin they made it there alright. We need help, so go!" He yelled shoving the person away from him.

He felt drops of sweat forming on his back and dripping down his face. The spell was starting to take a toll on him, but he had to keep going. There was no telling what would happen if he let his defense fall. He began to think of an alternate plan.

_Come on, Potter! THINK! _Once his defense failed, the Death Eaters would no doubt rush back towards the fleeing students. _Why are they even attacking here in the first place? Surely someone I knew would have mentioned a raid on Hogsmeade! What's different now than before?_ As Harry was pondering this thought, his spell began to fade. The ten foot tall army of centaurs began to shrink and decrease in size. He looked back to see how far the crowd had gotten. They weren't nearly as far as he would have liked, but they were moving at a fast pace. He turned back towards the frightened Death Eaters and hurriedly released his spell. As quick as he could, he formed a ward over the general area where he believed the Death Eaters to be, trapping them in a bubble. Hopefully that would delay them for a good ten minutes for they couldn't disapparate, and it would give him time to catch up with the others. _I hope to Merlin those Marauders made it back to the school safely_, he thought.

He sprinted towards the crowd, performing every warding and barrier spell he knew, knowing that many of the Death Eaters weren't smart enough to know their counter-curses. As they ran towards the castle Harry would check back every few seconds, hoping his barriers held up. Thankfully they did and it gave them valuable time to reach Hogwarts' gates. As they sprinted, he looked along the road and far ahead, making sure they weren't going to be ambushed. After holding their breaths for the longest ten minutes, they finally made it. The younger ones began to cry with relief, and some began to smile and laugh. The few with injuries were carried up to the school to be treated by Pomfrey. Harry stayed behind reinforcing the wards of the gates, making sure they would hold. He didn't believe that the Death Eaters would be stupid enough to attack Hogwarts itself with only twenty men and with Dumbledore on his way down. As soon as the thought crossed his mind a voice behind him spoke, "It seems like you need a bit of help there."

Harry spun on his heel, coming face to face with the headmaster. "Are you just going to stand there, or did you come here to help me?" he glared.

After sending Harry a calculating look, Dumbledore waved his wand. A sweet tune filled the air and a soft, golden glow erupted from his wand with a ripple stretching to cover all the grounds. The rest of the teachers had their wands out and were at the ready, studying the edges of the gates with scrutiny. Turning back towards the path that led to Hogsmeade, Harry hoped that the black robed men had done the smart thing and had gone back to their master.

It was a cruel half hour of patience and waiting, with everyone taking deep anxious breaths, not knowing if Voldemort would decide to attack with a stronger force. During that half hour Dumbledore pulled his former professor aside with a grave look upon his face.

"Mr. Turner, I have made a great mistake of mistrusting you. I witnessed what you had done in the village, never in all my years have I ever heard of someone try to conjure up the _Optimus Ferrum_, and you have amazingly accomplished it! You are the exact opposite of who I thought you were. Can you blame an old man for his mistakes?"

Harry stared the old man down, with a critical eye. He believed he was good, all because of a spell? "Give me one reason why I should." He was sick of Dumbledore manipulating him. He hated being enemies with the man, but he couldn't have anyone forcing him into a cage, waiting to be let out when called.

The old man gave a heavy sigh. "Mr. Turner, I know how much I have broken your trust with me from the first day, and I am deeply sorry. We are in times of war, and we do not know exactly who to trust. I believed if I could keep a closer eye on you then I would be able to make you join our cause –"

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "You don't get it, Dumbledore. I would never ally myself with you, but you should know that I would never fight against you. What you are offering me is a life within a cage, and I can't have that. If you even began to understand my predicament you would have me locked away in Azkaban just for thinking about it. I need to be free to make my own choices, that way I'll be able to keep things as they were meant to be," he said, his voice worn. He let Dumbledore to draw his own conclusions. He laughed mentally at the irony. Dumbledore believed he was helping to conserve the future, he had no idea he was trying to change it entirely.

Not catching the small lie, Dumbledore nodded, finally with some understanding. _I was completely wrong with him. He was trying to help us in every way he could, and I accused him of being an ally of Voldemort's. _"You are right, Mr. Turner. I know I will not gain your forgiveness, but I am willing to look forward, and try to be more understanding of your decisions. Will you try to be patient with this old wizard?" he asked. Guilt overwhelmed him for distrusting the strong young warrior. He knew he would have to be careful if he wanted Harry to continue helping him throughout the war.

Harry studied his old mentor, still not fully trusting him. He clicked his tongue a few times. "I'll think about it, Professor," he said, turning away from him. He turned to speak with McGonagall about who was going to keep watch during the night, when something down the road caught his eye. He snapped his gaze towards the gates. Upon seeing the young man start, the rest of the teachers immediately became focused on their new target. Harry narrowed his eyes, noticing that the figure running towards them wasn't in the form of a Death Eater. _I thought we got everyone out! _When the person was close enough for him to recognize, his eyes widened.

"Hold your fire! Put your wands down! There's a student still out there!" he yelled at the others. The teachers looked at him in shock. How did he know it wasn't a trap?

"That's Remus! Dumbledore, open the gates!" Harry yelled orders left and right. Dumbledore did what Harry had done previously, by checking the so-called Remus' mind, and immediately opened the gates.

Harry sprinted forward down the road to meet his former student. _Where are the rest of the Marauders? Where's Lily? _His thoughts turned to panic and worry. They were supposed to head straight towards the school, so why was Remus just arriving? _Something's wrong…Something happened._

Remus was running with a slight limp in his step, he had a smear of blood on the right side of his face. "Professor Turner! You've got to help them! They took them! They're gone!" he yelled, fear lined every inch of his face.

Harry grabbed the boy by the shoulders, trying to steady him as well as himself. "Who? Where? What the bloody hell happened, Remus? Answer me!" he yelled, starting to shake him. He was starting to panic. It was his fault. If he hadn't ordered them to go around, then they wouldn't have gotten caught. The Death Eaters took them, and he didn't know the first place to start looking for them. _It's all my fault…_

"Mr. Turner! Mr. Turner! You're hurting the boy!" Slughorn shouted perplexedly from his left. Quickly Harry stopped what he was doing. The old professor was right, he wasn't going to get answers this way. Without a second thought he placed one of Remus' arms over his shoulders and placed his own around the boy's waist hoisting him up a bit, to keep the pressure off his wounded leg. Swiftly he started walking Remus towards the castle.

"Professor, stop! James…the others…we have to help them!" the teenager cried out, trying to break away from his hold.

Harry just held him tighter. His voice was filled with grief as he spoke. "It's too late, Remus. This is all my fault. If I hadn't told you five to go around, then…We don't even know where they took them. We'll just be wasting time searching the woods. As much as I hate to say it we have to get the wounded help first, and that includes you."

Remus struggled against his hold, but to no avail. "No! Don't worry about me! Did you even hear me right? Death Eaters have them! They could be dead by morning!"

Harry stood his own as the boy thrashed about violently to be freed. "Remus, I'm making it my personal duty to find them and to bring them back safely. I promise you that. I _promise_," he said. He made sure Remus was looking him the eyes as he said it, making the teenager see that he made it his every intention of getting his friends back.

The young werewolf stopped fighting against the young man's hold and gave him a look full of distress and sadness. He couldn't believe that the Marauders were gone. His best friends had disappeared off the face of the earth, and he didn't even know if they were dead or alive…

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you liked the new update! I am sincerely sorry for making my readers wait this long, and I promise to have another chapter out by next Saturday. Pinky-promise! Having me break a pinky-promise is like breaking an unbreakable vow. If I don't have another chapter out by then, I give you all the right to send a mob after me. No joke! **

**Next chapter is going to be about Remus' flashback, other than that I really don't know. As I said before, I'm making this story up as I go along, so I honestly can't tell any of you what's going to happen. I'll be just as surprised as you are!**


	11. Losing Hope, Part I

**Author's Note****: Alright everyone can start rounding up the pitchforks. All I can say is that I am soooooo very sorry, it's taken me FOREVER to update. There is no excuse. I've rewritten this chapter a number of times, and I just couldn't seem to make it fit. Well, this one I've decided is good enough for my viewers, so hope you enjoy. 8)**

**A special thanks to Proudly Weird for snapping me out of my daze. I'm not making any more promises about future updates except that they will be coming, because frankly, I'm late with everything nowadays, and don't want to break anymore promises. Believe me, I feel guilty enough because it's taken me this long, so please feel free to poke me to death.**

**And as for the Remus flashback…well, it didn't turn out as I had hoped, but there is a lot more going on that many of you will be sucked into instead. This is a warning for all of you who don't like horror. This is the chapter where everything begins to become darker. It's very depressing and I'm sorry. All I can say is that I'm glad I made it M-rated. Hope you all like it, anyways. So please sit back and enjoy the chapter that's gonna knock your socks off.**

Chapter 11 – Losing Hope, Part I

It wasn't until three days later that Remus had finally been released from the hospital wing. Relief filled him as he breathed in the musty air of the hallways. _Thank Merlin…_he thought, taking in deep gulps of air.

The hospital wing smelled of the sick and wounded, and he couldn't take it anymore. For the past two days he'd tried every escape route he could think of, whether it be diversion or sneaking away from the ill-tempered medi-witch. He had used every Marauder trick in the book. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sirius and James had already used every ploy they could think of. He would shout in frustration each time she caught him within ten feet of the doors. Pomfrey didn't fall for anything; it was like she had an extra set of eyes on the back of her head. She'd swoop down out of nowhere like a hawk, threatening him with paralyzing potions, or a permanent sticking charm if he didn't get back into his bed within five seconds.

As soon as he entered the wing, she had been able to heal his leg before he could even register the pain of her prodding. It healed without so much as a scar, and thinking that he was able to head back to Gryffindor dorm, he began to leave, only to have his ear practically torn off as she pulled him back to his hospital bed. She had almost drowned him with blood-replenishing potions, and for the next few days she continued to shove foul liquids down his throat. The medi-witch refused to let him leave until she decided he was back to full health, but according to her standards, meant he had to gain an extra five pounds from nutrition potions.

After being punished with nameless brews that put him in worse pain that he had come in with, he bolted as soon as she gave him her approval. He ran out so quickly that he utterly ignored her list of exceptions. He would get them later. All Remus wanted was to get some fresh air, before he had to return for another healing session the next morning, after dealing with his 'furry little problem'.

Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. His friends wouldn't be there with him that night. It was going to be the first time he would be in the Shrieking Shack all alone, since the Marauders had become animagi. The thought left him winded as if he were punched in the gut.

Remus walked through the empty halls with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have taken up James' habit of running a hand through his hair, drowning in his worry. What were his friends going through while he stayed safe within the castle walls? Torture? Starvation? Hell, he didn't even know if they were _alive._

_Of course they're alive! You'd know it if they weren't…right?_ And so his worry continued.

He tried shoving these dark thoughts to the back of his mind. If he kept this up he'd go insane, for sure.

_Okay, Lupin. Think of something else. Stop worrying! Turner said he was going to find them. If he can't bring them back, no one will, _he thought, dragging his feet. He stopped, blowing a piece of hair from his eyes. He looked up, as if to ask help from the heavens, and gave an ironic smile. Of course, it was the library.

With a heavy sigh, he entered and made his way through the shelves. He didn't even have Lily by his side to tell him that everything would be alright. He could just imagine what she'd be telling him at that moment.

'_Remus, the Marauders are a strong bunch of guys. They aren't the kind to give up without a fight. You should know this! You've been friends with them for how many years?' she'd say, sending him a critical look. Her face would then turn to one of disgust. 'Even in the clutches of a few Death Eaters I bet they'll maintain that horrible sense of humor they have. Knowing them, they'll probably knock those Death Eaters dead by telling a few knock-knock jokes.'_

The curves of his mouth turned up slightly at the thought. He ran a hand along the spines of his beloved books. _I don't even think you guys will be able to distract me,_ he thought with a small sigh. No matter how hard he tried to take his mind off of it, his mind kept taking him back to the scene of the battle.

They had run around the outskirts, just like Turner told them to. Every step they took, they were showered with debris from explosions of the town. They were sprinting for their lives, as they ran through the back roads, and front lawns. They were almost in the clear when they turned a corner and were taken by surprise. Ten Death Eaters were just standing there, as if they were _waiting_ for them.

The Marauders didn't stand a chance. What chance could five seventh years have against ten murderous Death Eaters?

As soon as the Marauders raised their wands, they were each hit within a matter of seconds. Stunners hit James as he threw himself in front of Lily, but she was brought down just as quickly as James. They fell to the ground, wands rolling uselessly to their sides. Peter was hit with a series of deep cutting curses, and gave a short cry before falling at their feet. A blasting curse sent Sirius into a stone wall off to the right.

It all happened within a matter of seconds, but it felt like ages as Remus uselessly watched his friends swiftly fall around him. Before it could even register, he was hit with an _expelliarmus_. The curse threw him back. He crashed through the walls of an abandoned house and gave a shout as something pierced his leg. His shout was silenced as his head smashed into a series of wooden boards. All he saw before blacking out was Lily's red hair and expressionless, white masks.

When he awoke, Lily and the Marauders were gone, and so were the Death Eaters. Panic enveloped him, as he crawled through the pile of debris, screaming their names. There was no answer. He searched desperately for his wand. He found were the others', left forgotten on the ground and using James', cast a quick _accio_. Nothing.

He gazed sorrowfully at the wreckage he had pulled himself from; it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He lost his friends and now his wand, and he didn't know where to start looking for either.

He turned to head towards the school. He needed to inform someone…anyone, but his leg collapsed under him before he could take a step. He fell to the ground with a cry. His lower leg was drenched with his own blood with piece of wood, no thicker than his wrist, protruding from his calf. With his mind in a haze, as if in a dream, he ripped off a large strip of his robes and tied it tightly above the wound. In order to keep himself from bitin his own tongue in half, he shoved a piece of cloth into his mouth and gave a fierce pull. With his eyes tearing, he gave a muffled scream, his vision almost going black from the pain. Feeling light-headed, he took James' wand and cast various spells, trying to heal his leg to the best of his abilities. His friends needed help and he was the only one to do it, and even a serious leg wound wasn't going to stop him. He performed a strong numbing charm, and began limping as quickly as he could back to the school. And that was how Turner found him.

He was immediately sent to the infirmary, where he stayed for three whole days, overwhelmed with unease and anxiousness. He couldn't just stay there waiting, wondering if someone was actually out there looking for his friends. Turner's promise somewhat put his worries at bay, but he couldn't overcome how hopeless he felt at the moment.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he picked a couple of books from the shelves. He needed to keep his mind preoccupied before he went crazy, and he was pretty sure he was on the brink of it already.

With a pile of books in hand, he made his way to his favorite nook in the very back of the library. Barely anyone went that far; it was the only place in the school where the teachers or questioning first years rarely looked.

What he wasn't expecting however, was Turner. His former professor was sitting in his favorite chair, towers of books covering the table, practically hiding the man from view. He was muttering under his breath, eyes wide on the pages in front of him.

"…no, no. Too obvious. – some…I don't know – Wait! I've got it! Maybe…"

Remus felt a stab of betrayal pierce his chest. What was Turner doing at the library? He promised to find the Marauders, not studying up on his dueling skills. He supposed brushing up on your dueling did help when it came to fighting Death Eaters, but Remus highly doubted that Turner needed to 'brush up' on his dueling after hearing what he did at Hogsmeade three days ago.

"Professor?" His temper began to rise. His uselessness, betrayal, and frustration was starting to get the better of him.

Turner didn't even bother to glance up from his reading. "Hmm?"

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, sure. Come back later, I'm busy now," Turner said tearing out a page from a book and shoving it in his pocket.

At this, a flare of anger rushed through the teenager. The man wasn't only breaking his promise but he was also brushing him off to the side. Now he was also destroying his precious _library _books.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing_?" He slammed the pile of books he held onto the table.

The loud noise shook Turner back to his senses, making him snap his gaze to the student. The anger was evident in his eyes. "I said I was busy! Whatever it is, I can't—" he stopped, finally realizing just who it was that proceeded to interrupt him. "Remus! I didn't realize it was you. Pomfrey let you out already?" Turner asked, his voice changing from hostile to weary in a matter of seconds.

Remus replied, his ears turning red from rage. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the library? You said you were making it your 'personal duty' to find the Marauders and Lily, but you're holed up in here looking through _books_! You should be out there, actually _looking_ for them!"

He seethed, watching Turner's expression. Sadness and complete desperation were easily read on the older man's face. Turner gave a drained sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Remus, I've been working day and night for the past three days. I promised you that I would find them, and this is me keeping that promise," Turner said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Remus snorted. "Some work you're getting done."

Impatience flashed across Turner's face, but he quickly masked it. Closing his eyes he took a few breaths before speaking. "Listen, Remus. I know how useless you must be feeling right now, and all I can tell you is that I'm trying my best, but one man can only do so much."

"Well, keeping to yourself in the library isn't my idea of 'doing your best," Remus said, glaring at his former teacher. "Why isn't the Ministry involved? Or Dumbledore?"

Turner put his head in his hands. "The Ministry _is_ involved. You wouldn't think that the Ministry would outright ignore five students who went missing during an attack, do you? They might want to keep things quiet, but they're not _entirely_ stupid. Dumbledore's been working with a group of aurors, combing every corner of the country. No one knows _where_ to look. All we can even guess is that they were taken to Voldemort's headquarters, and we don't know if it's even in Britain."

With even word, Turner began to dash Remus' hopes more and more. "You mean that we have practically a zero to none chance of ever finding them?"

Turner snapped his head up at this. He didn't want Remus to feel as if there wasn't a thread of hope to latch on to. "No! Okay…the only clue _I_ have to go on is that Voldemort favors places that have certain significance," he said uncertainly.

Remus' eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Like a location that is well connected with the Founders or a place that Voldemort used to visit or maybe even lived in his past."

Then it clicked. "So that's why you're in the library?"

Turner gave a sharp nod. "I've been pouring through these books for hours on end, and you want to know what I've come up with?"

Hope began to swell Remus' chest once more. He nodded, unable to speak.

"_Nothing_."

His hopes fell down into the pit of his stomach. "W–what?"

"Nothing at all. I'm a pretty decent expert when it comes to Voldemort, and most of what I know isn't even written in a book. I personally went and checked some places, but it looked as if no one has stepped in any of them for years. Giving up on that lead, I started looking for locations that are pretty well connected with the Founders. And let me tell you, it's really difficult to find places that have disappeared off a map more than a century ago," Turner explained, starting to flip through a few books again.

Remus stayed silent. _There's no way we are ever going to find them. The few friends who actually accepted me for who I am are going to be tortured and murdered, and no one even knows how to find them_, he mentally brooded. He was on the brink of just giving up.

Turner growled, slamming a book shut. "You know what I've been thinking? If Dumbledore is so against this guy, why doesn't he have someone tailing one of his Death Eaters? If I were him, I'd be keeping tags on my enemy. I mean, Voldemort's got plenty of them on us, so why can't we return the bloody favor?"

Remus studied him for a moment and was a bit shocked he hadn't seen how drained the man looked. Turner appeared like he was about ready to collapse from exhaustion. He was literally tearing at his own hair.

_And I thought I was going crazy from worry…_ Remus took a book from one of Turner's piles, _The Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards._

"Professor, you took like you're about to pass out. Why don't you take a nap, maybe eat something while you're at it too." he said pointedly at Turner's growling stomach.

Turner just looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "What?" he gave a hallow laugh. "Yeah, I could definitely get a peaceful nap knowing that I sent four kids to their deaths. Besides, I can feel like I'm close to something. Like all I have to do is remember _something_..."

Remus bit his lip. He knew Turner didn't want to abandon his friends, but what good could he do if he wasn't even thinking straight? No food or sleep for three days? Spells could only do so much…

"Listen, Professor. I'll work on research here. We can trade shifts. That way we can get our rest and someone can be doing research at all times. I need something to do anyway. If I don't have something to do soon, I'll go insane," Remus said, forcing a small smile.

Turner hesitated, ready to protest. He furrowed his brows for a moment, as if arguing with himself. In the end he let out a defeated sigh. "I must be going crazy…" he muttered to himself. He turned his attention back to Remus and pointed to the books on the table. "The ones on the left I've already looked through. I haven't gotten to the ones on the right. The pile in front of you is the 'maybe pile'. In other words, I think there might be something useful in them, but I haven't figured what yet. Good luck. I'll be back in a few hours to relieve you of duty, 'Fair Maiden'. Don't you worry, we'll get your Sir Knights back, even if it ends up killing me...which it just might," Turner said, walking away.

Remus stared after him. Turner was must have had some decent connections in the student network, how else could he have known about that? He shook his head to clear himself of everything else but that task at hand. There were a lot of questions to be answered, but one thing he was absolutely certain of.

Harry Turner had gone mental.

* * *

It was three days since they had last seen sunlight. Each woke up in a dark cell, alone with chains locked around their ankles. No one had come to see them, no one to tell them what was going on, no one came to bring them anything to fill their appetites. They were tired and exhausted. Their stomachs growled in the silence of their own dungeon, with no one to hear them.

Once Sirius had woken up he called for the rest of the Marauders. He began to grow worried, not receiving an answer. He started to feel along the walls looking for a door or some kind of window. It was pitch black, and he stumbled around like a blind man. _If there are any windows, I'd be surprised. I can't even see my bloody hand!_ Finding none he ended up sitting in a corner, waiting for someone, anyone, to open a door or window, just so he could see where the hell he was. Where was he? Where were the Death Eaters? Were they just going to kill him, or torture him for information? _What kind of information would they want? I'm pretty sure I don't know anything…or do I?_

He mulled over this for a bit, but grew bored for it started to give him a headache. Usually, he didn't think this much. He sat there in the darkness for hours, wondering if he was just imagining the sound of footsteps. He fell asleep a few times, not because he needed it, but because he had absolutely nothing to do. There was nothing to notify him what time it was, and he slowly felt like he was losing his mind.

He was tired of being alone, all he wanted was to talk to _someone_. He didn't care if it was a Death Eater to torture him, he just needed some kind of human contact. He was Sirius Black after all.

At first he shouted, trying to gain anyone's attention, but after receiving none he began to sing. Nicely at first and gradually becoming horrific, just so he could annoy the hell out of whoever was in charge of keeping guard, but after going hoarse he gave up on the activity.

Over the past three days he had almost convinced himself that he was actually insane. There was no way someone would keep Sirius Black locked up in a cell with nothing to do and not feeding him _anything._ Skipping one meal was torture during school, but being locked up in a cell, with nothing to do, with nothing to see, was utterly boring, and all he could think about was the grumbling of his own stomach. At times he wondered what happened to the other Marauders and Lily, but the worry was killing him and, usually he diverted his attention to…oh wait, his damned stomach.

After a while he began to argue with himself.

_Man, now I know how a blind man feels…_

Did you know that some blind people are only partially blind? They can see shadows or certain colors…

_But I can't see _anything! _And would you kindly shut up? I feel absolutely fine suffering on my own without you making it worse._

Jeez, I'm just trying to make conversation…

_Well, it _sucks.

Well, at least you have the _ability_ to see. You're just stuck in a dark room.

_Why don't you stick the blind man in a dark room? And put me in the sunlight? That way everybody wins!_

Be nice!

_I'm sick of being nice! I am so fucking bored!_

There's no need to swear…

_Maybe if I had some light I could count how many bricks are on the walls…_

Wow, you desperate or what?

_Desperate for you…_

WHAT?

_What do you say love? Wanna do the naughty?_

Excuse me? You do know that you're talking to yourself right?

_So?_

I am _you_.

_We've got Jill, too._

What? Who's Jill?

_My hand._

You _named_ your – wait! EW!

_What?_

You're insane!

And so his sanity left him. He was all alone in the dark with Jill. He was just about to get to know her better when he was suddenly blinded. He cried out covering his eyes. It was a good ten minutes before he could open his eyes and take in his surroundings, but not without squinting. He sat up, gazing at the lit torches, slightly surprised.

_Company?_ He listened for a few minutes, but hearing no footsteps approaching, he leaned back against the wall. He studied the room the Death Eaters had placed him in.

_Ooh! They're really, really small bricks! _He thought amusedly. _Sorry, Jill! One… two…three…four…_

What he didn't realize was that in just a few short moments, he was going to be begging for the darkness to come back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just needed to add a bit of humor in this, because there isn't going to be a lot of it in future updates. This story is getting much darker than I thought it was going to be, but hopefully it will still be just as good.**

**So, you're all probably wondering 'what about James, Lily, and Peter?' Well, don't worry, they'll be making an appearance in the next chapter. It might be a while to update, but since this is winter break hopefully I can squeeze another chappy out by the end of the week. I'll try to, but no promises this time! **

**Thanks for all of you that have kept with me this far, even though I really don't deserve it. I love every single one of you, and I'm ecstatic at all the positive feedback. Thank you all so much! 8)**

**xoglowergrinox123 8D**


	12. OH, NO!

Author's Note: **READ THE WHOLE MESSAGE! YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DON'T!**

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is being abandoned…

HA! Gotchya! But in all seriousness, you won't be seeing anymore updates on Changing History. Well, kind of.

In September I stopped updating frequently because I had absolutely no time to write a decent chapter. A lot of people think that in college, you'd have a lot of sitting around time. Yeah, well…you're wrong! You might say, 'Well, it can't be that hard to take a few hours out of a Saturday to give us a decent story, glowergrin!' Let me tell you, it's hard to find the time to think of a conflict for a chapter then take the time to write it all out, then edit, edit again, and edit some more. Believe me, if I wasn't happy, then there was no way you were going to be.

For the past few weeks I've been utterly bored with my summer vacation until I remembered my account on . I went to work on a new chapter but I realized something…I COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! So I reread the story and let me tell you, it sickened me. It was horrible! Before you protest, I'll give you a list: the grammar was atrocious, the plot lie was all over the place, there was no flow of conversation, and I just seemed to rush through it. Now try and tell me none of that is true.

So here's my proposal. For the past two weeks I've been rewriting the story – fixing things, adding scenes, deleting conversations that just didn't fit. I don't want my current readers to be completely out of the loop, even though I KNOW they'll be furious with me (especially the people who keep signing up for Story Alerts), but believe me, you'll love this new version much better. I know I do. I'm taking my time, trying to get the characters just right. I've found that if I stand up and actually BE the character, their conversations come out more easily. That's right, my summer consists of me talking and arguing with myself.

That's my plan, if you don't like it too bad, but I am sorry for those of you who've stuck with me this long. I'd definitely be mad if I was in your position. I'm entering the new story as _**The Meddler of Time**_, so I hope you all will be happy with it!

Since it's against the guidelines to put two of the same material up, I'll be deleting Changing History after a week. Hopefully you all see the notice in time!

xoglowergrinox123


End file.
